


One and Only

by philmycupputsomelesterinit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dead Carla, F/F, F/M, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Height swap, Homeless Eren Yeager, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Omega Eren, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Short Chapters, Short Eren Yeager, Street Rat Eren, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), maybe mpreg?, mentions of abuse, sorry 'bout that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philmycupputsomelesterinit/pseuds/philmycupputsomelesterinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the tender age of 8 years old, Eren's soulmates name had appeared across his chest - right above his heart.</p><p>Now, at the age of 18, struggling to keep himself alive whilst living on the streets, cold and hungry, Eren hears that the Prince of Sina, Levi Ackerman, is looking for his soulmate.</p><p>The soulmate who just happens to have the same name as Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at writting oh god why did I think this was a good idea.
> 
> I'll try my best to update regularly but I just moved into s3 and I'm trying to catch up on work and get my head around my new timetable :/
> 
> I'll also try to make the chapters longer - this is my first time writing without a co-author :)

Sleeping on the streets was hard.

Eren knew that, of course he did, he has been for the past 8 years of his life. Being homeless, or a "street rat" as everyone _kindly_ called him, was also hard. It wasn't the pain of having to find somewhere comfortable-ish to sleep for the night that got to Eren, neither was it having to skip meals because he didn't have enough energy to scrounge for one.

It was the sheer loneliness.

The complete and utter lonliness that he felt every single day.

After Eren's mum had died, when he was around the age of 9, his dad had changed. A lot. 

Not even a month after Carla's death, Grisha had started beating him. Of course nobody in the village had noticed-probably wouldn't have cared either-meaning Grisha had gotten away with it. 

So by the age of 10 years old, Eren had ran away from home, and now lived alone on the streets of the Trost District.

* * *

 

"Get the hell off my door step, you little rat!"

Jerking awake, Eren's green eyes shot open, the pain of a leather boot being shoved into his back was enough to wake him up from his uncomfortable sleep.

"Ah-I-I'm so sorry, s-sir!" Eren quickly replied, the slight drowsiness from his sleep making his eye sight blurry whilst he rushed to his feet. 

"Don't you even fucking try to sleep on my door step again you little tramp! I don't need you dirtying the damn thing!" the man raged, angrily shaking his fist at Eren as he bolted down the dusty pathway, trying to get out of the man's eyesight so he wouldn't get the military police involved - it had happened before and it hadn't been pleasant.

Sighing, Eren looked down at his bare feet, the dust and sand from the path clinging to them, making them a lighter shade of tan than Eren's natural sun kissed skin.

He began to wander around, he didn't have a place to be or someone to see so it didn't really matter where he went, as long as he found a little something to eat and a good enough place to sleep.

It wasn't long before he came upon the market, the area buzzing with life as the inhabitats of Trost did their weekly shop for food or clothes, sometimes even jewellery if they had the money.

Checking the pockets to see if he had any change from the last time he had begged, Eren pulled out fifty-seven pence, barely anything.

Despite this, he headed into the crowd anyway, careful of all the small children running around, but especially being mindful about the Alphas that were probably watching him, a lone Omega in a sea of people.

* * *

 

"Have you heard the latest news about the Prince, dearie?" 

Eren blinked in confusion before looking up into the stall keepers light green eyes. 

"Huh?" 

The woman laughed, before explaining to Eren what she meant.

"The Prince of Sina's soulmate turned 18 three days ago, the Queen has demanded that anybody who knows the person, or is the person, is to report themselves to the military police immediately. She was quite thrilled, if I do say so myself".

_Huh, I turned 18 three dates ago. Didn't I?_

"Did they give out the name?" Eren asked, still lost in thought.

"An yes, they did. Now what was it? It was, oh! It was Eren, Eren Jaeger. Does that name ring any bells to you, dearie?"

Eren's breathe caught in his throat, his eyes widening before he chocked out a quiet "no" before quickly turning on his heels and speed walked away from the stall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much to everyone who's enjoying this!

"I'm so happy for you, Levi!" 

Levi isn't, Well he  _is_ _,_ but he isn't.

It's been five months since his soulmate turned 18 and their name appeared on his skin,  _five months since they announced it to the people of Sina._ Why hasn't the brat made themselves known yet?

Did they not know that he's looking for them? Are they not in their kingdom? Are they  _dead?_

No, no they couldn't be. They can't be dead, their name wouldn't have appeared on his skin if they were. 

"Your highness! We found someone by the name of Eren Jaeger! I have their birth certificate!" Armin - their Royal Secretary who deals with meetings etcetera - announced after knocking on the doorway of the Dining Hall his mother and himself were sat in.

"Oh good job, but why tell us? Why don't you just go and find him or her?" His mother, the Queen of Sina, questioned.

Armin places the birth certificate on the table in front of Kuchel before placing a series of papers beside it.

"Because, my Queen, Eren Jaeger has been missing since the age of 10 years old".

"Huh?" Kuchel replied, shocked.

"Eren Jaeger ran away from his home in the Shiganshina District at the age of 10 years old, he was believed to be dead after his father and the military police couldn't find him after a couple months of searching. There's been no reports of him being seen or any reports of him at all really, it's like he's disappeared off the face of the earth" Armin replied, shaking his head at the information on the papers.

"How could that possibly happen? Levi butted in, "How could you  _possibly_ lose a child in such a small village like Shinganshina?" 

"The military police had reported that it was most likely he had ran off to one of the bigger towns - like Trost" Armin replied to the raven, but not looking up at his as he did so, him being too busy shuffling through the papers on the desk.

"Does that mean he's likely to be homeless?" Kuchel asked the blond, eyeing the sheets of papers.

"Most likely yes, your highness" 

"Send out a search party, Armin, I want my son-in-law off the streets, now". Kuchel demanded before swiftly standing from her seat at the table and leaving the room.

* * *

_They're looking for me._

This couldn't be happening, not to Eren. He'd been perfectly fine for the past 8 years, okay maybe not  _perfectly_ fine, but moderately fine. 

He never thought that this kind of thing happened, not to people like him anyway. Not to the people who has to resort to sleeping behind bins in alleyways or begging for spare change. 

But now here he was, hiding from the group of people on horses, who were looking for him, Eren Jaeger,  _the prince's soulmate._

He'd been watching them for a while now, slowly munching on a dry roll of bread ( He had had just enough to buy a couple the last time he was in the market ), they were calling out to the people of Trost "We are searching for Eren Jaeger, brown hair, green eyes. Please report to us if you see him!" 

Luckily, only a handful of people actually knew who Eren was, and he knew those people were most likely inside at the moment, or not close enough to hear the men.

Eren yawned,  _welp, time to hit the hay, well concrete, whatever._

He stood from his place on the ground, dusting the sand grains from the back of his thighs and his ass then began to walk in the different direction than the men, before a voice called out.

"Hey, you!"

Eren turned around at the shout, catching eyes with the man who had called out.

"He's there! It's Prince Levi's soulmate!" The men started heading towards him, all eyes locked into him.

Not knowing what to do, Eren did what he does best, he ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much to everyone who's reading/commenting/bookmarking and leaving kudos!! It means so much!
> 
> I had a thing going on at school, sorry for the later update :)
> 
> And, I officially start s3 on Monday, so that's means I'll be having extra homework but I promise I'll update as quick as I can.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Kuchel was  _furious._

It was terrifying really, she had her hands balled up into fists that rested upon the table, her eyes glaring daggers at the men stood at the end of the table.

"We-we're sorry, your highness, but the kid -Eren - he ran off before we could even get close to him!" One of the men stuttered out, he could barely look the Queen in the eyes.

"So you let him run off? Why didn't you chase after him! You're apart if the military police! You have the right to chase someone down if it's an order from your Queen!" Kenny, the King of Sina, answered for his wife.

It was a surprise he was there really, usually he was too busy with 'important business' to spend time with his family. They were all there too - Kuchel, Kenny, Levi and Mikasa.

"We are truly sorry, my King" the other man replied somewhat confidently, though, he too, could not look the Royal Family in the eyes.

Levi sighed, this had been going on for a couple hours by now. The men, who were from the military police, had arrived empty handed and had to explain as to why they hadn't brought the Prince's soulmate to him.

They had said that after finding him, in the poorer parts of the Trost District, they had called out to him and he had ran the minute he caught eyes with one of the men. 

They explained that they had tried running after him but it was useless, as he had ran down a narrow pathway that was too small for the horses, and was out of sight in the time it took for one man to dismount his horse.

"Why don't we wait for him to approach us?" Mikasa suddenly asked, she had been quiet the entire time the men had been reporting about the search party for Eren. 

"Because, dear, it's going to be winter soon - as well as Levi's birthday - and you know this winter is supposed to be the coldest we've had for years. He'll freeze to death out there!" Kuchel responded, fear and worry written across her face.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Kuchel, no need to worry so much" Kenny lovingly placed his warm hands on top of hers, trying to soothe her before she went into full mother mode.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just want him off the streets, it's dangerous out there, and what about Levi? He'll be left without a soulmate if Eren dies!" Kuchel then averted her gaze to Levi, sympathetic eyes looking into his.

"I want him off the streets too, mum, but I don't think brat is  _that_ careless. He's been doing this since he was ten, remember?" Levi replied.

Though what he said was true, Levi was also worried. What if the kid didn't make it through the winter? What if he gets attacked during the night when he's asleep, and he wasn't quick enough to defend himself? What if he starves to death?

_No, Levi, don't think of that stuff._

"I want a search party sent out every night until he is brought to us, understand? I want both men on horses and men on foot sent out. I want Eren Jaeger here before winter comes. You are dismissed" Kenny ordered, waving his hand lazily in the direction of the men.

"Yes, your highness!" Both men saluted before leaving the room.

"I hope they find him" Mikasa said, before going back to the book she was reading.

* * *

The nights had started to get colder, meaning Eren had to do extra begging to be able to buy thicker blankets.

He had had some last year, but he sold them during the summer because he hadn't gotten enough money during begging to be able to buy food - he had already gone a week without eating and he hadn't wanted to risk it.

Now though, he was regretting it. It was  _freezing._ He had never experienced such a cold night. 

He would have went out to the warmer parts of the area but he knew that the King and Queen had the military police out looking for him, he couldn't risk being caught because his legs were too numb to run.

Eren sighed before snuggling in closer to his thin, worn out blanket. 

He could already tell this winter was going to be a hard one, if it was this cold now he knew it was going to be unbearable. 

He leaned back against the wall of the alleyway before closing his eyes. He listened to the sounds around him - the slight murmur of the old man across the street who was petting his cat, the woman who was humming a quiet tune whilst packing away her stall, the shouting of the men from the military police in the distance. 

Slowly, Eren began to fall asleep, his head lolling to the side. 

Not long after, the shouts in the distance became louder, but Eren payed it no mind. 

Until a shout of "I found him! He's right here!" Had his eyes snapping open to see himself cornered by a member of the military police. 

_Oh shit._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, just a little note to clear a few things up :) 
> 
> In chapter two I had wrote "five days since my soulmate name appeared on my skin" when talking about Levi, I had meant to write "months" [[ later in the chapter Kuchel talked about how winter was nearing but it was only March ?? ]] - I've fixed that :)
> 
> The story's date is set around late September, early November as this is where winter starts in Scotland [[ where I am and where I'm basing the story on, sort of ]] 
> 
> I would also like to know if you guys want this story to contain mpreg? - it would obviously be Eren pregnant so please no "hey Levi should be pregnant!"
> 
> I'm asking now because I want to have most of this story planned out so I'm not just winging it! 
> 
> Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Levi woke up to the sound of shouting.

Sitting up in his bed, he blinked the sleep from his eyes before concentrating on the noises coming from downstairs, slightly leaning towards the door to hear better.

_Who is that?_

Levi had never heard that voice before, the slight boyish tone of someone who was most likely in their late teens, the pitch of it changing slightly whenever the shouting got louder, and due to the hoarseness of it, whoever the owner was had being doing so for quite a while.

Listening closer, Levi heard a series of  _"let me go!"_  and _"I don't want to be here!"_ , he then heard a second voice reply with  _"Eren, calm down sweetheart"._

Was that his mum? What was she doing up in the middle of the night? And who was Eren?

_Eren, he's heard that name before._

A split-second later, Levi was scrambling to his feet, accidentally tripping over the black and grey duvet on his bed whilst doing so.

He ran to his cupboard where all of his clothes were hung, quickly grabbing the grey bathrobe before slipping it on and running out the room. 

Locating where the shouting was coming from - which was the main entrance - Levi bolted down the stairs and through the hallways before coming to a stop a few meters away from the other inhabitants of the house.

He took in the scene before him.

There were four military police members wrestling a short, brown haired boy - who had been the one screaming. The men were struggling to keep him in their grasp, whilst the boy was kicking out his feet and flailing his arms.

His mum, as well as Mikasa, we're standing in front of them, his mother calling out to the boy asking him to calm down and co-operate with them.

They boy, who Levi now realized was Eren, looked _h_ _orrible._

His hair was messy and matted, his skin looked dirty and the cloths he called clothes were hanging off of his frail frame - it was obvious he was under-fed. As well as all of this, his eyes were red and puffy and he looked scared shitless, yet the men continued to man-handle him.

Mikasa turned around at the noise of Levi's footsteps, he was surprised she had heard them over all the ruckus.

She stood beside Levi, before leaning closer to him.

"This has been going on for about forty-five minutes, mum's trying her hardest to calm him but that's obviously doing no good". 

Levi walked forward to stand beside Kuchel, his mother being too concentrated on trying to calm Eren down she didn't realized he was there until he cleared his throat.

"Oh Levi! Please, calm him down, for the love of Rose! He's so scared and I'm clueless on what to do!" Kuchel turned to him, her eyes pleading.

"Oi, brat" everyone stopped what they were doing, the only sound now being heard was Eren's heavy breathing.

"Mikasa, go call for Marco to take Eren to the bathing chambers to get washed up, you military fucks can leave now" Levi ordered, authority clear in his voice.

He heard Mikasa turn and walk down the hall, and the men let go if Eren before saluting and turning to leave.

"Who was it that found him?" Levi asked before they could walk out of the castle.

"I did, my Prince" the one with two-toned hair said, turning back around to look Levi in the eyes.

"Thank you, Kirschtein" 

The boy just nodded his head once before following the others out the door. 

Mikasa then reappeared with Marco on his heels, the maid heading straight to Eren who had fallen to the floor and had formed himself into a ball.

"Should I have Sasha make his some dinner, sir?" Marco asked after he had coaxed Eren to stand up beside him.

"That'd be great, thank you Marco" Levi replied, his eyes trained on Eren.

Marco then walked Eren to the bathing chambers.

"Let's go have some tea, shall we? I definitely need it" Kuchel smiled, turning to walk to the main room, the butler, Ymir, who had been there the whole time, walked to the kitchen to prepare the tea. 

Levi sighed and followed his mother, Mikasa walking to catch up with him.

* * *

 

Eren couldn't remember the last time he had had a proper bath. Of course he had used water from the pump on the street, but he had never been able to use soap or shampoo.

But now he had a maid running shampoo through his hair, whilst he sat in a large bathtub. 

Not only that but Levi's name was visible from where it was on his chest, he's  _never_ let it be this visible before.

The room was silent, the only noise heard was the little sniffles Eren was letting out and the sloshing of the water whenever he moved.

"Can you cover your eyes please, Eren? I'll be pouring water over your head and I don't want soap suds getting on your eyes" the maid, Marco was it?, asked.

Eren nodded before covering his eyes, a couple of second later a bucket of water was poured over his head and a pair of hands were running through his hair.

This was repeated until Marco was certain all of the suds were out. Marco then placed a towel on the table next to the bath.

"Dry yourself whilst I go get you clean clothes and something to eat" he said cheerfully before leaving the room.

Stepping out of the bathtub, Eren started to dry himself off.

He hadn't expected everyone to be so kind, even the military police members had been, sort of, gentle with him.

Running the towel over his hair to dry it, Eren started to think of the Prince,  _his soulmate._

He really didn't make a good first impression, did he?

He sighed, wrapping the towel around himself, trying to cover up the name written across his chest. Why did it have to be so visible?

A few minutes later Marco came back in with a couple pieces of clothing in his hands.

"I got you some underwear and one of Prince Levi's shirts, the King just returned home and has requested that you come down and have a meal with them once you are ready. I'll wait in the hall whilst you change" Marco then placed the clothing into Eren's arms before leaving again.

Dropping the towel to the floor, Eren put on the black tight fitting boxer shorts before slipping on the white dress shirt that reached down to just above his knees.

After his fifth attempt at buttoning up the shirt, Eren groaned in frustration before walking to the door of the bathing chamber and popping his head out.

"Marco?"

"Hm, are you done?" 

"Oh, uh no, I'm actually having a bit of, um, trouble buttoning up the shirt" Eren stuttered out, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Marco chuckled a bit before stepping into the room, silently buttoning up the dress shirt for him. 

After stepping away, Marco motioned for him to follow him down the stairs and through the halls before he stopped in front of a white door.

Without saying a word he tapped on the door and a few moments later a girl in a black and white suit opened the door, Marco nudging Eren in.

"Ah, Eren, thank you for joining us. Please, have a seat" the King said from where he sat at the head of the table.

Eren gulped, before walking towards the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for 2k+ hits and ((almost)) 300 kudos! 
> 
> Also, feel free to comment any questions you have about the chapter - It'll be helping me with making sure you all understand what's going on and/or you'll be helping me notice any mistakes I've made :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter !!

Kuchel was all smiles as Eren sat down at the dining table, her pearly white teeth showing through thin lips.

"Feel free to have some food, Eren" Kuchel encouraged before pushing a plate of bread towards him.

Eren hesitated before lifting his hand and reaching out for a piece of bread, placing it on the ceramic plate in front of him. 

"You can put some butter on it, if you want?" 

"Yes, please" Eren whispered out, wiping his sweaty palms on the dress shirt he was wearing, why hadn't Marco given him something less...revealing?

"Ymir, go to the kitchen and bring back a plate of butter" 

The butler nodded, replying with a "Yes ma'am", before leaving the room. 

They sat in silence, Eren staring down at the plate, following the flower's stem with his eyes - he had never seen such a fancy design. 

Once Ymir came back, she placed a small platter of butter in front of Eren, the latter lifting his head to look Ymir in the eyes before thanking her.

Once she had returned to her place by the doorway, Eren looked up at the others at the table. 

There was the Queen and King, who both had their eyes on him, Kuchel smiling pleasantly whilst Kenny looked lost in thought, his eyebrows furrowed together.

Sitting across from him were two girls, both probably in their early twenties. One had black, glossy hair that reached to her shoulders, the other was blonde with her hair tied up into a small, messy bun.

Eren jumped in surprise when a voice came from his left.

"W-what?" Eren asked, turning his head to meet blue-grey eyes.

"I asked if you wanted me to spread the butter for you? It seems as though you're clueless" 

A blush rises to Eren's cheeks and neck before he stammered out a "I can do it myself" and grabbed the knife off the table.

"That's the knife used for cutting bread, dear, use the one for the butter" Kuchel explained to Eren before he could cut into the spread.

"Oh, oh yes, I knew that" The blush grew darker on his face as he placed the knife down and grabbed the smaller one that sat next to the platter the butter was on. 

Cutting off a piece of the butter was a challenge itself, and as Eren tried to spread it across the bread he ended up making multiple rips in it.

Slightly irritated, Eren tried again. 

By the time he had given up, the bread was just a pile of yellow and white - definitely less appealing from what it had looked like at the start.

"Do you want my help now?" 

Eren didn't have to look up to know that all eyes were on him. He just nodded his head, pushing his plate toward a the Prince who had a new butter knife in his hand.

He let out a quiet "thank you" as the plate was placed back in front of him, a new piece of bread on it that had, thankfully, been buttered properly. 

As Eren ripped off a piece of the bread, Kenny cleared his throat. 

"Now, Eren, I understand that you just arrived here and you have yet to settle down but I do have a few questions to ask you" 

When Eren didn't reply, though he did look up to meet eyes with the King, Kenny continued.

"I wanted to ask why, at the age of ten years old, you ran away from home. I would also like to know why it took you five months for you to make an appearance" 

"I, uh, wasn't on the best terms with my dad when I ran away" 

"That doesn't explain  _why,_ Eren"

"I didn't feel safe at home" Eren blinked away tears, years of pent up emotions ready to burst out of him.

_No, no, he would not cry because of that bastard._

"And what about staying hidden for five months? Hm?"

"I didn't" Eren cleared his throat before starting again, "I didn't want my dad to find out where I had ran off to."

"And why is that?" 

_Why is he asking me this?_

"Like I said, I didn't feel safe when I lived with him"

Eren was having a hard time holding his tears back, his voice cracking every time he spoke. 

Kenny, on the other hand, was seemingly displeased with the answers he was getting out of Eren, oblivious to the state he was in.

"Kenny I think that's enough now" Kuchel butted in, noting how Eren seemed to be shrinking in on himself.

"I guess so. Levi, Eren and yourself with be sharing your sleeping chambers. I'll expect you two down for breakfast in the morning. Goodnight everyone" He then stood from his chair, kissed Kuchel on the cheek and left the room.

Levi was the next to stand, motioning for Eren to do so as well, before nodding towards his mother and heading towards the door.

"Uh, goodnight" Eren said before joining Levi out in the hallway, quickening his pace to catch up with him.

Once they entered the bedroom, Levi headed straight for the door that lead to the bathroom.

Not knowing what to do, Eren just stood beside the bed, waiting for Levi to return.

Though, after a while, it was clear Levi was going to take a while so he climbed into the bed and rested his head against the soft pillows.

And by the time Levi came back from the bathroom, Eren was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late-ish update. A lot of things happened and I didn't have time to update.
> 
> I'll probably update every Thursday or Fridays so keep your eyes open for new updates :)

Eren woke up due to movement and chatter around him.  Sitting up in the king-sized bed, he rubbed at his eyes before yawning.

"Good morning, Eren."

He looked up to find the Queen sitting on the edge of the bed, the black and grey quilted duvet being pushed up towards the top of the bed so she wasn't sitting on it.

He smiled, replying with a quiet "Good morning" before lifting his knees, as well as the duvet, up to his chest.

Eren noticed that Kuchel's hair was now fully down - as yesterday she had had it in a neat bun with a dutch braid - her long black locks falling past her shoulders.

The Queen and Levi went back to talking, Eren tuning out as he thought it may have been rude to eavesdrop.

He took in the design of the room, the walls painted a rich cream colour, a door leading to - which Eren can only assume - a bathroom, as well as two large doors opposite of the bed. 

There was a large window at the end of the room, though it was currently covered by drapes to keep the sun out.

The room was pretty large, definitely larger than Eren's old room in Shinganshina, though not as large as the dining room they had had dinner in yesterday.

He tunes in at just the right time, as Kuchel had suddenly taking interest in Eren again.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" 

"I'm ok"

How was he supposed to reply to that? His whole life had changed in only a matter of months - finding out he was the Prince's soulmate, being on the run again after eight years, being chased and captured by the military police and then being brought to a place where people treated him like an actual human being. It was insane.

"Are you hungry?" This time, it was Levi who asked, grey-blue eyes meeting stunning green ones.

"Uh, yes. I am, actually"

"I'll get Krista to bring you a change of proper clothes," he then stood before walking to the door and poking his head out, most likely talking to the maid standing outside the door - why there was one? Eren didn't know, he saw no point in it, couldn't these people do it themselves?

There was a muffled voice from the hallway before Levi closed the door an walked back to the bed.

"Krista will be going into heat soon" Levi informed his mother.

"Oh she will, won't she! Did she say how long until?" 

"About a week or two" Levi leaned against the chest of drawers at the side of the bed.

"We'll be down a maid and a butler. I'll have to go and talk to your father about it."

"How will you be down a butler?" Eren asked, "I thought you could only be one of those of you were an Alpha or a Beta?" Was he missing something here?

"Oh, yes, yes, of course. No omegas work here accept for the maids, our butler, Ymir, she's Krista's soulmate, so she'll be spending Krista's heat with her."

"Oh." Seems like he was missing something.

Kuchel laughed lightly, before standing and heading towards the window. Suddenly the room was enveloped in light, Levi hissing out a quiet " _fucking hell_ " at the sudden brightness.

"Come on, boys. Up! Up! Mikasa and Annie are probably waiting for us downstairs" Kuchel said, pretending as if she hadn't heard Levi cuss.

There was a timid knock in the door, Levi grunting out "come in", whilst rubbing his eyes due to the assault the sun caused - thanks to his mother. 

The maid - Krista was her name - brought Eren a pair of loose pants, some black boxer-briefs as well a cream shirt with a thin piece of black rope crossed over itself in a zig-zag pattern at the top of it, Eren assumed the rope was to tighten the shirt as well as loosen it.

Kuchel left with the maid, wanting to speak to her about her upcoming heat. Once the door was shut, Levi was the first to leave the bed. He headed for the wooden door he had went into yesterday, closing the door after himself. Eren heard the lock slip into place a few moments later.

Standing from the bed, Eren grabbed the clothes from the bed-side table, starting to unbutton the white dress shirt, he folded it as best as he could though it still looked like a crumpled white mess.

He slipped on the t-shirt, which was still pretty large on him even though it looked as if it was a perfect size for him, and had just grabbed the pants when the bathroom door was unlocked and Levi re-entered the room.

Blushing, Eren turned away from the raven, slipping on the pants over the black undergarments whilst keeping his eyes on the floor.

Once he was done, he turned to face Levi, though he still had his eyes on the floor. 

He knew that he was showing submission -something he rarely did - but he was in a place full of Alphas that were there for the Royal Family's safety, Eren knew of he were to step out of line he'd be put in his place faster than he could apologize. 

"We'd better get downstairs before Kuchel chews our asses out" Levi said, smirking at the blush that spread across the brunet's cheeks.

They walked down the stairs together, Eren slightly behind taking in Levi's appearance.

The raven was a couple inches taller than him, his dark hair parted down the middle with an under-cut. He seemed well built, most Alphas were, but Eren couldn't tell how ripped he was through the shirt he was wearing. The Alpha seemed to carry his body proudly, whereas Eren looked as if he was trying to hide himself behind his own arms, his shoulders all tensed up.

Eren could feel multiple pair of eyes on him as he entered the dining room, his eyes on his own bare feet.

He followed Levi to the table, taking the seat to his left. 

"Help yourself to the food, Eren"

He locked eyes with Kuchel when he looked up, the Queen smiling at him before he looked at the others at the table. 

There was the same girls from last night, the girl with the shoulder length black hair, a red scarf wrapped around her back that looked well-kept. 

The blonde girl was also there, though this time her hair was in a neater bun and she had a light-grey pullover on instead of just the white vest she had last night.

They both looked tired, permanent scowls on their faces that made the Omega wary of being close to them. They didn't look too welcoming.

Suddenly his plate with being filled with various foods - bacon, eggs, bread, small portions of haggis and fruits. Eren tried to butt in, tell them he hasn't had a large meal in a while, that it wasn't a good idea for him to eat so much, but every time he tried Kuchel would shush him before telling him not to be so worried about eating their food as they had plenty.

He knew this was a bad idea, that he could throw up or become ill because of eating so much after not eating for a while. Though every time he stopped eating Kuchel would persuade him to continue by saying things like; "try the peaches, Eren, they're  _delicious_ " and "I know you can eat more than that," so Eren would comply with her request and continue eating.

Though, no matter how much water Eren drank, the outcome was as expected, and Eren could feel the bile rising up his throat.

He slapped his hands over his mouth, his wide, green eyes locking with Levi's.

The Alpha, smelling the younger's distress, grabbed one of the brunets wrist before dragging him out of the dining hall.

They had only just made it out the room before Eren threw up.

* * *

It had been a couple hours since the incident at breakfast, and Levi was now sitting at the end of the bed where Eren lay asleep with a damp rag on his forehead. 

He took in his soulmate's appearance - a mop of messy brown hair that stayed untamed, slightly tanned skin with a few freckled here and there. Though what really caught Levi's attention was those eyes, the ones that were sadly out of view. The vibrant green colour standing out from behind those chocolate brown lashes always made him forget about what he was doing.

The Alpha found it cute that the boy was smaller than him, though not so cute about his weight. 

Kuchel had apologized multiple times before Eren had fallen asleep, the Queen feeling guilty for forcing the boy to eat so much. 

It was obvious the boy knew eating what he had was a bad idea, Levi could smell the distress radiating off of him every time he was told to eat more, the smell growing stronger the minute the boy knew he was about throw up.

It was almost 5 hours after breakfast that Eren woke up, the Omega rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up in the bed. 

"Looks like sleeping beauty decided to join the land of the living" Levi joked, trying to lighten up the mood, seeing as Eren might still be feeling a bit icky.

Eren let out a small huff of air through his nose, a small smile on his lips before he stretched and yawned.

"I believe we haven't properly introduced ourselves, Eren."

The latter met Levi's eyes, though he didn't reply.

Levi just laughed at the boys shyness, finding it cute.

"I'm Levi Ackerman, your soulmate, and I'm hoping you're Eren Jaeger?"

"I am" the boy blushed, looking down at his lap.

Levi smirked before continuing the conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this done and ready to post ages ago but I forgot about it and procrastinated ://

Eren had never blushed so much in his life.

The questions Levi asked were simple – “where were you born?”, “what’s your favourite food?”, “favourite colour?” - but no matter what answer Eren gave, whether it be exciting and fully explained or dull and plain, Levi would show his full interest and compliment Eren where he got the chance.

He knew he was being stupid, that Levi was like every other Alpha, he was just smooth talking Eren so he could bed him – they were soulmates after all and Levi was a Prince, he had to have offspring so someone could take the throne after he did - but Eren felt as if Levi was genuinely interested in what he had to say, that he wanted to know more about him.

But that was crazy, right? Every Alpha Eren had met just wanted a quick fuck, none planning on staying. Eren knew that, that’s why he still had his consensual-virginity in-tact. But Kuchel wouldn’t let Levi leave, would she? She wouldn’t just let Levi dump Eren on the streets after he had carried his child, wouldn't she?

Eren didn’t know that, though it was a possibility. He was scared really, he’d spent most of his life running from Alphas, and when his soulmates - Levi's – name had appeared on his skin, Carla had been ecstatic ( though he hadn't realized why until he was a bit older ) and she had later given him the ‘talk’ – though she had really just said that Eren was to wait until he found his soulmate to intimately interact with an Alpha.

He didn’t know if he was ready to carry a child.

What if he was a terrible mother? He hadn’t planned on ever having a child – the thought of it making his feel slightly nauseous really.

What if Levi, and everyone else, expected him to be one of those mothers who never leave the house, the ones who leave their Alphas to do everything? Eren wasn’t dependent on Levi, hell, he’d survived 8 years on the streets of Trost all alone. He didn’t need an Alpha.

Lost in thought, Eren didn’t hear Levi’s next question. He blinked multiple times, tuning back into the deep yet soft sound that was Levi’s voice.

“Hm?” Eren asked.

“I was wondering, if its ok with you, if you could tell me why you ran away?”  
Blinking in surprise, Eren opened and closed his mouth for a few moment before clearing his throat.

“It's exactly what I told the King, I didn’t feel safe living with Grisha” he explained, though his hands were gripping into the duvet tightly and he refused to meet the ravens gaze.

“And why didn’t you feel safe? He’s your dad, isn’t he? Why would you not feel safe living with your own father?”

“Why are you being so pushy!? I was already questioned by your dad last night! Did you not get enough answers then?” He snapped at the Prince, standing up from the bed to make him seem taller.

“Eren listen –“ Levi started but was cut off.

“No! I won’t listen! I’ve been living on the dirty fucking streets for eight years and I've been just fine! I’ve lived by my own rules for years and I’ve never had trouble! Me turning eighteen was the worst thing to ever happen to me after my mum died! But you wouldn't care, if course you wouldn't, all you want is an Omega to breed!”

As Levi tried to speak again, Eren once again started shouting.

“My mum would still be alive if you posh fuckers cared about people who lived in your so called kingdom! What did you guys do when the flu spread through Shiganshina? Huh? My dad could only do so much, he was the only fucking doctor in that village! And you’re damn parents told the military police to refuse anyone who wanted to leave before they fell ill! My dad couldn't get more medicine and he used the last of it on me! Not my mum, not the last at the end of the street! He wanted to save my mum so bad, but she kept refusing, she wanted her only child to live! And right now, I wish it had been me that died!”

Eren was sobbing now, his eyes red and puffy, tears streaming down his face. The memories of his mother dying, the memories of his own dad beating him up because his mum died. Eren couldn’t take it.

He stormed pass Levi, running into the bathroom and locking the door before the Alpha could stop him.

He continued to cry in the bathroom, pressing his back into the wooden door and sliding down it until his butt hit the floor. Bringing his knees to his chest, Eren wrapped his arms around himself lay his head on his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this has gotten a lot of hits//kudos//bookmarks -- I'm glad so many people are enjoying it ^-^ 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for not updating for a couple of like, weeks? It's my summer break and i had thought id update more than usual but I guess not :/ I also had a really good think about where I wanted to take this fic so hopefully what I've come up with is to you guys' liking.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and feel free to leave a comment !! I'll try to reply to as much of them as I can :)

Though Eren had thoroughly explained what had upset him, Levi still didn't understand why he had started crying as well as locked himself in the bathroom.

Yes, Eren had every reason to be upset, he had been young when his mum had died and nobody had really helped to make her well again, and because of his age Levi presumed he couldn't have done much to help either, but he still didn't understand why the brunet got defensive when his father was brought up, why he refused to talk about his past.

It had most likely been about an hour or two since Eren had locked himself in Levi's bathroom, and no matter how much Levi knocked on the door or called Eren's name, the Omega would simply ignore him, though it was possible that he had cried himself to sleep.

Sighing, Levi stood from where he sat against the wooden door frame of the bathroom, dusting off his pants before heading toward the bedroom's main door.

"Eren," he called out, "I'm going down to the dining room for lunch. Feel free to come down if you're hungry." Still not getting a reply, he left the room.

As he walked down the Castles hallway, Levi couldn't stop his thoughts drifting to the Omega. What had caused him to run away from home at such a young age? It must have been traumatic, if Eren had preferred living on the the streets than living at home.

Maybe Eren couldn't handle the fact that his mum had died? Maybe he had blamed Grisha for her death because he couldn't get the medicine to treat her, and because of that couldn't stand to live with him?

It must have been that, the raven couldn't think of any other reason for Eren running away.

As Levi entered the dining room his eyes fell onto, surprisingly, his entire family sitting at the table. Kenny was sat at the top of the table, Kuchel to his left and Mikasa and Annie to his right. A small pile of paper spread out in front of both of his parents. 

"I'm glad you've decided to join us, Levi. Where's that Omega of yours?" His father's rang out as Levi sat himself beside his mother.

"He locked himself in my bathroom, probably been in there for around about three hours" was Levi's emotionless answer as he started serving himself some lunch and a cup of tea.

"Oh no, is the poor dearie alright?" Kuchel asked, voice full of worry.

"I'm sure the damn kids fine, Kuchel. Stop worrying over him so much" Kenny retorted back at his wife.

"What's your problem with Eren?" Mikasa butted in, scowling at her dad.

"I've not got a problem with the kid, I just would have preferred a more,  _suitable,_ mate for Levi." 

Levi winced at that, he knew exactly what his father meant.

"Define 'suitable'" Mikasa said, resting her elbows on the table and resting her head in her palms.

"You know what I mean, Mikasa." Kenny glowered. 

"No, I don't think I do. Care to explain?"

Kenny sighed, "I just think that Levi would be better off with a different mate. Eren isn't exactly ideal, he lived on the streets for Maria's sake! It's bad enough we've already taken him in, how do you think people will react when they find out their beloved Prince is the soulmate of a  _street rat._ " 

Kuchel gasped, "That boy is our _family,_ Kenny. How could you say that!?" 

Levi was pretty stunned too, is that what his dad really thought? 

"It's not too late, we could find Levi a new,  _better,_ soulmate. How about that, Levi? A nice pretty young girl for you instead of that brat?" 

The table seemed to fall into utter silence. Kuchel looked close to tears, and even Annie and Mikasa looked stunned. 

" _What?_ " Levi chocked out. He couldn't believe it, his own father was willing to throw Levi's soulmate back out onto the streets because he wasn't "ideal", he was willing to  _steal someone else's soulmate, just because he wasn't happy with Eren._

Just then, the door to the dining room, opened and the world seemed to stop spinning for a few moments as Levi's heart sped up.

There stood Eren, his tear soaked face and puffy red eyes, his hair a mess and tangled on his head and the shirt he wore sliding off one shoulder. 

And what made it even worse is that Levi knew he had heard what Kenny had said, that he knew that Kenny didn't want him there. 

His eyes started to become teary again, and just as the first tear escaped from his eye and slid down his tan cheek, he whispered out a quiet "I'm sorry" and turned to leave the room. Though not closing it quick enough as everyone heard his crying grow louder and the tremor in his shoulders become full-blown shaking as sobs wracked through his chest.

Kuchel stood from the table, her eyes glaring daggers at her husband as she forced out a quiet "I hope you're happy with yourself" before, presumably, running after Eren, leaving Mikasa, Annie and Levi in utter shock at what had just taken place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update now rather than leave it until I remembered to update ((oops)) because I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you guys on such an intense scene ^○^
> 
> And again, thank you to everyone who's commenting//leaving kudos//bookmarking - it means a lot !! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well as enjoying this fic :)

Levi couldn't believe what had just happened. His own  _father_ had suggested getting rid of Eren, his  _soulmate_ , for some low-life Omega who would ditch the one they're destined to be with, just because they had a shot with a Prince.

His  _father_ had called Eren "unsuitable" for Levi, he had called his son's soulmate a "street rat", and that he wasn't "ideal" for the Prince, and what made this all worse is that  _Eren had heard him._

The Omega had most likely heard the entire conversation, he had heard the King talking about his as if he were a piece of dirt, that he wasn't worthy of living with the Royal Family. Of course, Levi knew this wasn't true, he knew that Eren was meant to be here with him and his family. It wasn't a coincidence that Levi's name had appeared on his skin, it was  _fate_ \- well at least that's what Kuchel had said.

The anger that Levi felt towards his father at that moment was indescribable. He was  _furious_ with Kenny. How dare he mock his mate!? How  _dare_ he treat him as if he was some dirt on his shoe!? And  _how dare he even suggest getting rid of Eren!?_

The Alpha inside him raised it's hackles, releasing a dominant scent that filled the room. Annie winced at this - as she was an Omega, and the scent of Levi's dominance forced her to submission. Mikasa slowly stood at that, keeping her eyes down and her throat bared to keep Levi at bay - showing him she wasn't interested in challenging him.

She lead the blonde out of the room, both not making any eye contact with the raven Alpha, and as they left, Ymir followed quietly after them, knowing she wouldn't be helping in the situation if she stayed.

Levi turned his state back at his father, the other Alpha still say in his seat, though it was obvious that he was fighting against submitting against his son or challenging him.

"I'm not sure why you're so alarmed Levi, but I suggest you calm yourself down before you do anything you regret" Kenny said, somewhat calmly.

A low guttural sound of hostility escaped from Levi's throat, before he bit out, "You're lucky I haven't attacked you yet, you piece of shit. What makes you think you can boss me around after saying that about my mate?" 

"You know what I said is true Levi, the brat's not good for you, look what he's making you do now" Kenny said, standing up from his place at the wooden table.

"You really think that I'd switch Eren for some filthy whore of an Omega that you picked from some snobbish family? You really think I'd do that to my  _soulmate?_ " Levi snapped, his hands in fists by his side to stop him doing something he might regret. 

"Listen to yourself Levi! You barely know the kid and you're acting as if you're in love! You don't know what he might have done out there, he lived on the streets for fucks sake!" Kenny slammed his hands down onto the table before continuing, "Who knows how many Alphas he's had sex with! How do you think he survived out there?" 

Something inside Levi snapped. He lunged at Kenny, wrapping his hands around his throat and toppling them both backwards.

" _How would you know what Eren's been through if you won't even give him a chance?"_ Levi whispered in a low voice, " _You don't know what that kid's been through and you're making it worse by bullying him in a place where he should feel safe"_

At that, the raven stood. Dusting himself off before heading to find Kuchel, and hopefully, Eren, leaving his dad on the ground of the dining room to wheeze and cough as he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

It had been around about 20 minutes since Levi had told him he was heading down to the dining room for lunch, and in those 20 minutes Eren had managed to call himself down slightly to he wasn't a blubbering mess.

Standing up from where he rest against the bathroom door, Eren walked to sink, splashing himself in the face with some cold water before toweling his face dry. Unlocking the bathroom door, Eren walked through the room and out into the hallway of the castle. 

He guessed his was through the long hallways, running into maids and asking for directions before one decided to lead him there after he had ran into her for the 3rd time.

She excused herself to continue her chores, telling Eren just to enter as he was welcome to do so as he lived there, though as Eren reached towards the door he heard the Kings voice.

_"I just think that Levi would be better off with a different mate. Eren isn't exactly ideal, he lived on the streets for Maria's sake! It's bad enough we've already taken him in, how do you think people will react when they find out their beloved Prince is the soulmate of a street rat"_

Was that what they really though of him? Was he not good enough for Levi, for the Prince of Sina? No, of course he wasn't, why would he think he was? Like Kenny had said, he was just a street rat.

There was a gasp then a  _"That boy is out family, Kenny. How could you say that!?"_

That just have been Kuchel, Eren knew she adored him. But wasn't that just because he was her son's soulmate? Any mother would get offended by that? She didn't really care though, Eren didn't think it was possible for someone to love him.

Kenny's voice spoke up again,  _"It's not too late, we could find Levi a new, better, soulmate. How about that, Levi? A nice pretty young girl for you instead of that brat?"_

The inside of the room appeared to go silent before a chocked  _"What?"_ was let out.

Eren knew he should turn away, leave and pretend her hadn't heard the conversation, but he just couldn't. Putting his hand on the door handle, he pushed, yet the courage he had seconds ago left him the moment all eyes fell on him. 

_Don't cry, don't cry._

He begged himself, though it was no use. He let out a quiet "I'm sorry" before turning on his heels, closing the door, and dashing through the Castles hallways once again, sobs tearing through his chest.

He reached Levi's bedroom, diving under the duvet as soon as he had closed the door, sobs muffled by the think fabric.

There was a timid knock at the door, Kuchel entering after she got no reply.

"Eren?" She called out, her eyes landing on the lump of blankets on the bed when Eren poked his head out.

She took in his tear-stained face, letting out a small sigh of sympathy before walking over to the Omega.

"Oh sweetheart" she whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the brunet into her lap.

Shuffling closer towards the middle of the bed, she wrapped the duvet around the boy, running her hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that" she whispered into his ear, rocking them back and forth.

He hummed against her, the scent she was giving off soothed him, the smell of strawberries and sweet chocolate a familiar scent, though he couldn't recognize where he remembered it from. He closed his eyes, letting himself relax against Kuchel.

"I want you to know that Levi would never replace you, I wouldn't let him, you're important to us Eren. We've been waiting for you since Levi turned 18" 

Eren didn't reply, the motion of her rocking him sending him to sleep. He felt like a child again, being rocked to sleep by a parent, but he had had a pretty stressful few days and he knew that being stressed was bad for Omegas. 

As Kuchel started humming a tune, the door to the bedroom opened, but Eren had already fallen asleep to find out who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I always make Eren sleep at the end of chapters -- i just want to get across that hes stressed and because he's a ""fragile Omega"" it's bad ;--;


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter written out but my computer crashed and deleted it ;-; so this chapter was rushed and really fucking crap -- im so sorry.

Levi sighed as he entered the bedroom, sitting down on the bed, leaning his elbows on his knees and cupping his face in his hands. He was pissed, very pissed, and as much as he had enjoyed nearly chocking his father to death, it hadn’t been enough to calm him down and he was ready to have another argument. Though he knew he couldn’t take it out on Eren or his mother, he felt as if talking to them about what had happened in the dining hall may help him calm down, either that or it would end up in an argument that Levi could use as a way to wind down – though he’d never have an argument with his mother, that would end up with him either ‘grounded’ and sent to his room or getting an earful that caused a headache that lasted for another 3 hours.

He looked over to where his mother sat on the bed, the brunet Omega sitting in her lap with the bed’s duvet wrapped around him. Even Levi couldn’t deny that he looked cute, little tufts of his chocolate brown hair sticking out from the duvet-made hood and resting on his forehead. The boy seemed to be getting the colour back into his skin, his rosy-red cheek (thought the colouring could have been caused by his crying earlier) resting up against Kuchel’s collar bones, though sadly he was still super-skinny and he didn’t have that cute little pout that was caused when peoples cheeks were smooshed up against something, though Levi would never admit he had _ever_ thought of that to anyone, _ever._

“As much as I’m glad you’re angry at your father, Levi, I would rather you calmed down before you tried to talk it out with me or Eren” Kuchel demanded lightly, whilst continuing to gently rock the younger Omega back and forth.

“Sorry, sorry, I just-“ Levi paused to take a shuddering breath, “I’m just so _angry_ at him. How could he think I’d just dump Eren back out onto the streets after putting all that effort into finding him? And he’s my _soulmate._ Did he really think I’d do that to the one I’m destined to be with?”

“Sweetheart” Kuchel  started, “Your father just wants the best for you, really he does, but he also has to make sure he keeps his Kingdom happy, and you know a lot of people don’t take same-sex mates well, Kenny has the right to suggest things.”

“I know that but he has no right to tell me that I should change my mate for some _‘pretty young girl’_ and he has no right to threaten to put my mate back onto the streets!” Levi near shouted. Though he winced straight after, his eyes darting to his sleeping mate then back to his mother who was giving him the sharpest daggers he’d ever received.

“ _Shhh_ ” She hissed out quietly, continuing to rock him back and forth and rub soothing circles on his back. “I just got him to fall asleep not that long ago, and he was really upset, I want him to rest before you talk to him.”

“Sorry,” He sighed, looking down at his hands, “Mother?”

“Is there something wrong, sweetheart?” Kuchel asked, worry traced all over her face.

“No, no, nothing’s _wrong,_ I just want to ask you something.” He said quietly.

“What is it, honey?” She questioned.

“Do you remember, around nine years ago, there was a break-out of the flu in the Shiganshina District?” Levi turned to face his mother, “Eren’s mother died after she fell ill and he blames you and Kenny.”

“What!? Why would he blame us?” Kuchel questioned in utter confusion.

“He told me that when the flu broke out, the military police were ordered not to let anyone leave the village, and his father was the only doctor in the town. He told me that Grisha had ran out of the medicine to treat the flu, both Eren and his mother had fallen ill and his mother insisted that Eren was treated, so he was.” Levi explained.

“Levi, we sent enough medicine to treat the whole of Sina! The only reason we kept people from leaving was so that it didn’t spread, and only elderly people and young children were, sadly, reported dead from the out-break, and I don’t think Eren’s mother was either that old or that young.” She laughed lightly in disbelief. She looked down at the boy in her arms, “Either Eren lied to you, or he was lied to about what happened to his mother.”

“You think Eren lied about the whole thing to make me feel bad and let him leave?” Levi looked up at his mother, then to Eren.

“I wouldn’t know, Levi, but you should ask him when he wakes up.” She told him. Though before he could reply there was a knock on the door, and after a quiet “enter” from his mother, Armin opened the door with a quiet “sorry” before turning to Levi.

“My Prince, the Lord and Lady of the Krolva District have arrived on a _surprise_ visit” Armin informed him.

 _Lady my ass_ , Levi thought.

* * *

Even though Hanji and Moblit were both Beta’s, they were still seen as very sophisticated and worthy rulers of their district. Though Beta’s were seen as ‘unimportant’ people in society, as they couldn’t bare children or impregnate someone, both the Lord and Lady didn’t take any notice of the shunning they seemed to get from people in the Kingdom. They were good leaders, and didn’t seem to worry that they couldn’t _produce_ an heir. As well as that they had every right to their places as the Lord and Lady of Krolva, as Moblit was Levi’s second cousin twice removed, or some shit like that, and was the next in line to take his parent’s places.

" _Levi!!”_ Was the only warning he got before Hanji literally _threw_ herself at the raven, the latter catching her in his arms and stumbling back a few steps before shoving her off.

“Why do you always do that, shitty-glasses?” He asked, exasperated. Though the brunette just laughed it off, returning to her husband’s side and looping her arm through his.

“Any reason why you’re here?” He questioned the couple, before turning towards Ymir who had been standing silently at the main entrance, and requesting her to make a pot of tea and then leading Hanji and Moblit to the main sitting room.

“We’re here to see your mate of course!” Hanji _almost_ squealed, vibrating in her seat. Moblit gave her a concerned look, resting his hand on her thigh and calmly saying, “Calm down, Hanji.” Though that didn’t stop her from hounding Levi with a bunch of questions as soon as Ymir had poured them all a cup of tea.

“What does the little cutie look like, hm? Is he as excited as you were to meet him? Is he here? Can I meet him?” She said all at once, barely breathing between each question.

“Can you shut the fuck up for more than five minutes?” Levi bit out, placing down his tea cup so he didn’t smash it against the energetic brunettes head. Hanji quietened down after that, giving Levi the chance to answer her questions.

“One, you can find out what he looks like when you see him. Two, no he wasn’t excited and neither was I. Three, yes he’s here and four, you’ll meet him at some point.”  _Wow did I really remember all her questions?_

“Don’t you deny that you were excited, Levi!! Kuchel told me that you ran downstairs as soon as you saw his name on your chest!” Hanji teased.

“That he did,” a voice interrupted Levi just as he opened his mouth. Levi turned to the door of the room, finding his mother and Eren at the door, the latter wrapped in a thick blanket and his eyes on the floor.

“Haha! I told you, Levi!” Hanji turned to him again, giving him a look that said, _“is that him?”_  Levi nodded at her look, turning back to the pair at the door. “I didn’t _run_ ” He defended, though he knew it was true.

“Do you mind if we joined you all?” Kuchel asked which resulted in Hanji nodding enthusiastically and grinning at the pair of Omegas. Kuchel lead Eren by the hand towards the small group of people sitting on the couches, coaxing him to sit next to Levi on the couch then sitting on his other side.

It was clear that Eren was uncomfortable by the way he curled into himself as soon as he sat down and hadn’t lifted his eyes from the floor. He also hadn’t let go of Kuchel’s hand that he had in a death-grip. He was wrapped in a cream coloured blanket, one that had been hand made by Levi’s grandmother and was barely used as it was an “Important family memory” or some stupid shit that Kenny had made up. To be honest, he’d probably flip the fuck out if he found out it was being used.

“Sooo” Hanji started, “It’s Eren, right?”

The younger’s head snapped up at his name, as if he hadn’t expected to be addressed at all during the conversation. He nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around himself as though Hanji would snatch it from him any second. Kuchel squeezed his hand, subtly telling him that he could talk to her.

“I-uh. I, yes, It is.” He stuttered out, blushing as everyone’s eyes were on him. Though Hanji didn’t seem to notice how uncomfortable he was, as she smiled at the brunet.

“So what do you think about Levi?” She interrogated, leaning forward in her seat.

“He-he’s ok” he stammered out, turning to Kuchel with pleading eyes. Though his wish was received as there was a knock on the door of the room and a terrified Armin entered with a pleased Kenny.

“What’s wrong now, Kenny?” the female Omega asked her husband, looking at him tiredly. He had a blooming bruise on his neck, no doubt thanks to Levi, and had a grin plastered on his face.

“Great news, Eren. I’ve been able to send a message to your father Grisha, and he’ll be arriving later this week.” He said as Armin set a letter on the small table in front of the boy.

Eren looked as though he wanted to throw up again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 5:05AM and I decided to upload this now because I cannot sleep :(
> 
> Anyway, this is still pretty short? and it's not that good but whatever. Remember, feel free to comment and i'll try my best to reply !!

_I’m going to be sick._

Eren couldn’t believe what he was just told. _He sent a message out to my father? Why would he do that!? I’ve told him I didn’t feel safe when I was with Grisha, did he not listen to me? Or did he do this on purpose, did he know all along Grisha abused me and is doing this to get rid of me?_

“No, no, no,” the brunet whispered to himself, before fisting his hands in his hair and tugging on the chocolate coloured strands. He slid off the couch, slowly at first before dramatically dropping onto his knees, letting out a heart-shattering “no” and then started sobbing.

He couldn’t let that monster find him; he couldn’t allow Grisha to get his hands on him, not again. He was terrified about what his dad could do to him, hell he was still terrified about what his dad had _done_ to him.

“Eren?” Levi asked, laying his hand on the Omega’s shoulder, automatically removing it as the boy flinched at his touch. The raven looked up at his mum to see her already watching him, giving his a knowing look before turning towards Hanji and Moblit.

“I think it would be best if we were to give them a few moments to talk, yes?” Kuchel said, turning to her husband and the blond secretary. She turned back to the Lord and Lady before continuing, “I’ll have you two escorted to your room you’ll be staying in.”

Ymir entered the room before she was summoned, as she had most likely tuned into the conversation as soon as she had heard Eren crying, and lead the couple out of the room. Kenny, looking confused yet slightly satisfied, before turning and walking out of the room with Armin following not far behind.

Once alone, Levi slid off the couch and onto the floor beside the brunet, and without thinking he scooped his crying mate into his arms and wrapping the blanket securely around him and setting the boy in his lap. Eren, seeking comfort, gripped Levi’s shirt with one fist, shoving his face into the crook of the Alpha’s neck, continuing to sob.

“Shh, you’re fine, kid. Nothing’s going to happen to you, you’re safe here,” Levi whispered in the Omega’s ear, copying his mother’s soothing technique by rocking Eren from side to side.

“But he’s coming here! He knows where I am!” Eren sobbed harder, his voice slightly muffled by Levi’s neck. “I shouldn’t have let them bring me here!”

Confused, the raven asked, “Why are you so afraid of your father?” Though he regretted as soon as it left his mouth, as the brunet began to cry louder and let out incoherent mumbles. Levi knew that Eren couldn’t help that though, that he couldn’t help what had happened and how he felt about it, but he did know that it was a bad thing if Eren continued to bottle up what he was _actually_ feeling.

“I know this subject makes you uncomfortable, Eren, but you need to understand you’ll make everything worse by not telling anyone. Why are you so upset that your father is coming here?” Levi questioned.

“He blamed me for my mum’s death.” Eren started, pulling his face away from the raven’s neck. “He locked me in my bedroom at first, only bringing me food and water in the morning and in the afternoon. I was scared; I thought he was going to leave me to die when he didn’t bring me anything for a few days, but he just suddenly came into the room and told me to wait for him in the main room.” He stopped to control his breathing, Levi rubbing circles onto his back to tell him he was listening. “T-That was the, uh, the first time he hit me. He s-slapped me and screamed in m-my face. He told me I was worthless, that it s-should have been me that d-died.”

“It got worse each d-day. He’d take a break f-from drink, uh, drinking and call me to his s-study,” the Omega was finding it harder and harder to speak about what had happened to him, though he was thankful that Levi had kept quiet. He didn’t know if he could have continued if Levi was trying to make conversation. “H-He’d beat me until he’d pass out a-and then I’d h-have to clean e-everything up before he w-woke up.”

“How long did this go on for?”

“About a year” Eren whispered, gazing down at his clasped hands. “But that’s not all.”

There was a voice inside Eren’s head screaming “ _You shouldn’t be telling him this. You barely know him!”_  Yet Eren felt as though he could trust Levi, that the raven would keep him safe.

“What else happened?” Levi asked quietly, continuing with the “soothing technique”.

_Don’t tell him, Eren._

“He raped me,” he whispered, “around a week before my first heat; I had run away a couple of days after it happened.”

* * *

It had been around 3 hours after Eren had told Levi what had happened, and to say Levi was angry was an understatement. He was livid, shocked but most of all _confused._ Confused as to why someone would do that to a nine year old kid, their own _child,_ no less.

And as he sat on the floor of the main sitting room, the brunet Omega wrapped in a blanket and sleeping in his lap, he wondered to himself how he was going to be able to control himself from attacking the man when he arrived later in the week.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see from this fic.

It was now Friday, and Eren was having and eternal struggle as to whether he should run away before Grisha arrived, or to stay and let himself be ruined again. It was late, and the entire "family" (which consisted of himself, Levi, Mikasa, Annie, Kuchel and Kenny) were eating in the Dining Hall and the silence was so thick, Eren was sure he could cut it with the knife he had gripped tightly in his grasp.

He had a plate full of steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes, a bowl of lentil soup to the side of it, though he wasn't sure if he was able to stomach any of it - the fear was eating him from the inside out. He was aware of the glances he was getting from Kuchel and Levi, as well as the occasional stare from the princess, but he ignored them in favour of staring at his plate and trying to remember the way to the main entrance and the way back to the slums.

The brunet knew that Levi had talked to Kuchel, as well as Mikasa, about what he had told him about his past, knew that Kuchel had been furious then terribly upset, and now Eren knew it was time for him to leave and make sure he wasn't found again. Eren knew that Levi and himself where mates, but Kenny was right - Eren wasn't a good mate, the prince needs some pretty, peppy Omega-bitch who's happy to give birth to heirs and look like a pretty piece of arm-candy; something Eren isn't is nor will he ever be.

He needed to leave, for everyone's sake,  _he needed to leave,_ but the Omega knew it wasn't as easy as he'd think it would be. There'll be guards and servants all around the castle, and it the courtyard, and if they saw him it'd be over and he'd have guards forever around him to make sure he didn't try to run off again. 

He decided he'd do it later in the night - when everyone was asleep. He'd tell the guards or anyone that was there and saw him that he was going to the loo, instead heading to the wash-room and finding his clothes he had been wearing when he first arrived, and then he would find an exit and run, he knew the streets like the back of his hands; he'd be fine.

"Eren?" Kuchel questioned, "are you okay, darling?"

Eren lifted his head to look at the Queen, nodding his head quickly as to answer her question, as well as croaking out a feeble "yes."

"Are you sure?" Mikasa asked, spooning more potatoes onto her plate, handing the spoon to her mate once she felt she had enough on her plate.

"I-I'm sure, but i'd like to go to bed now, if-if that's okay," Eren stuttered out, pushing the plate of food away from him.

"Of course it is," Levi said, "I'll take you to your room." 

"Thank you," Eren whispered. Levi had offered up his room to Eren the night he had told him about his father, the raven admitting he didn't want to freak Eren but still wanting to keep him in a room with a familiar scent. They both stood from their places at the table and said goodnight to the other occupants, Levi then lead the Omega through the long, dark hallways right to outside of the bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Eren."

"Goodnight."

***

Eren's heart was thumping loudly against his ribs. Most of his plan had went smoothly - everyone had been convinced he was simply going to the toilet or had gotten lost on the way, but now he was hiding in the courtyard bushes, trying to be as quiet as possible but also trying to change into his clothing. He was terrified. What if they caught him? Would they hurt him? Punish him for trying to run? Or would they return him to his father and let Grisha deal with him?

Trying to be as discreet as possible, Eren slipped on his loose bottoms before taking off Levi's over-sized shirt and slipping on his own, sighing quietly in content at the feeling of being in his own comfortable clothing. There was the sound of footsteps and voices from around the corner, Eren gasping before shuffling back further into the bushes and clasping a hand around his mouth and nose.

"I can't believe they haven't gotten rid of him yet," one voice said.

"Yeah, me too," said a second voice.

"I thought he was the prince's mate?" Another voice chipped in.

"Yeah, but he's from the slums," was that the second voice?

"I bet he was a prostitute!" The group of guards burst into laughter, and Eren knew exactly who they were talking about. The brunet knew he wasn't wanted at the castle, he didn't even want to be there, but he refused to be a joke to everyone, he refused to be ridiculed as though he was less than human. He was now determined to leave this place, to go back to the somewhat comfortable life-style he was living on the streets before he was caught. It would he harder now, he knew that, everyone will know his name and who he is, but he didn't care. He didn't want to live here anymore, he  _hated_ it.

When the voices were far away enough and Eren could no longer hear them, the Omega crawled out from under the bush and looked at his surrounding. He decided he would run across the yard and sneak over the wall using the crates that had been earlier placed up against it. When the coast was clear and he was sure no one was coming, he darted from his place and sprinted to the wall where the crates where placed. He was breathing heavily when he reached the wall, though he didn't stop, instead he climbed up onto the crates and jumped it to try and grip onto the top of the wall.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" A voice called from behind him, but Eren didn't look back, he jumped one final time, gripping onto the wall tightly and pulled himself up. He ignored the shouting of his name as well as orders from behind and threw one leg over the wall then another and dropped to the ground on the other side. He ran as fast as he could from the castle, barging past the towns folk and barely dodging stalls. He wasn't going back. He wasn't seeing Grisha again. He wasn't going to birth heirs or be a pretty piece of arm-candy.  _He was free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest here, I was near to deciding I was going to abandon this fic, I just didn't like it and I felt as though it wasn't exciting and worth writing. I recently decided I'd continue and just make it more exciting to write and read. I love reading the comments that I receive, even the constructive criticism, but what I don't like is people deciding they don't like the decisions I've made in my writing or that I'm making it too angst-y or full of real-life problems.
> 
> I'm trying to add some character development into this fic. I am not writing a happy-go-lucky fairy-tale with a Prince Charming, a damsel in distress and a fucking villain, I'm writing a fic that has real life issues in it, ones that people may not be able to bare to read. I'm throwing Eren and Levi into a whirlwind of emotions and it's not all going to work out in a chapter or two. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying my fic, it means a lot.

"I feel like this has happened before," Kuchel grumbled out to the five guards in front of her. She placed her tea cup down on the plate and leaned back in her chair and sighed loudly, "When did he leave?"

"Last night, around 1:30am," Connie Springer said, rubbing at his shaven head and scratching the nape of his neck. Connie was Sasha Blouse's (who was their chef) mate, and was an exceptional guard, "We found his clothes in a bush in the courtyard, we have reasons to believe he changed back into the clothes he arrived in."

"That damn brat," Kenny snapped angrily, "His fucking father is coming today and he fucking runs away, don't see why we even bother keeping him around."

"Because he's Levi's mate, Kenny! He's apart of this family now - even if you don't want him to be!" Kuchel shouted out in frustration, she addressed the guards, "Go find him and bring him back here, preferably before Grisha arrives."

"Yes ma'am!" and the guards left the room in a hurry. Mikasa walked into the room then, joining Annie on the couch where her mate was reading a book. 

"What's happening about our-  _situation,_ " she asked, rubbing a thumb over Annie's knuckles when she took her hand.

"I've sent guards out to look for him, hopefully he'll be found before nightfall," Kuchel said in a hushed voice, "I just hope to the Gods above they'll keep him safe."

"I think Levi should go out and help find him," Mikasa said to her brother.

"Why?" Levi questioned, sitting forward in his seat and reaching for his tea cup, "I want to be here when Grisha arrives."

"Because Eren doesn't want to be cornered by a bunch of unfamiliar Alphas and dragged back here, he'll be less likely to put up a fight if t's you asking him to come back," Mikasa informed the male, picking up the tea cup in front of her and grimacing at the smell of it.

"He'll be terrified to come back here if his father's arrived, no matter if Levi is there or not," Kuchel muttered from behind her cup, "But that doesn't mean I don't agree with you, Kasa."

"Why would the kid be terrified to come back here when Mr. Jaeger arrives?" Kenny asked, confused by what his wife had said. The three of them shared a look.

"Should we-?" Mikasa started.

"He deserves to know-" Kuchel butted in.

"Fine" Levi grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back, "But don't blame me when he takes that  _monsters_ side."

"What monster? Who's a monster Kuchel? What am I missing?" Kenny asked in a demanding tone.

"Kenny, darling, remember when you asked Eren about why he ran away?" Kuchel took a hold of his hand.

"Mm, yes, he had said he had not felt safe when he was living with him," Kenny said thoughtfully, "How has this got anything to do with Eren running away? I'm sure his father wasn't as bad as he says he was."

"Oh but he his," Levi sneered at his father.

"What? Son, I don't have any idea what you're getting at," the King said, baffled.

"Oh for God's sake dad! Grisha abused Eren! He raped him!" Mikasa shouted, startling the blonde Omega next to her, as well as the other occupants of the room.

Everybody was silent. Levi was staring at the contents of his tea cup, Annie had a hand around her mouth and her eyes were wide and Kuchel and Kenny were stunned by their - usually calm and collected - daughter's outburst. Breathing heavily Mikasa stood from her place and stormed out, startling Armin who was about to knock and enter the room.

"Your Highness," Armin called out, "Mr. Jaeger has arrived in the Trost District, he should be here in less than an hour."

"Thank you, Armin," Kuchel said quietly, she then dismissed the blonde.

"What did he do to the poor kid..?" 

* * *

Eren still hadn't stopped running. It must have been hours since he had jumped the wall, as the sun was now beating down, and the brunet was sure he had stones in his feet and mud and sand in the cuts. He was tired, very tired, but he knew he couldn't rest yet, having avoided the place he had been found so he wouldn't be caught, and now he was in the poorest part of the Kingdom.

There were no stalls around, and most of the villagers who lived in the place slept in small shacks or on the ground, their only comfort being a worn out blanket or a pet dog. The Omega knew he was vulnerable here, knew that these people were more likely to try and attack him, especially the Alphas who were looking for mates. Eren found a small alleyway, checking it was clear before settling down against the wall.

He decided he'd stay there for a few days, just to give the military police time to search that area before moving on to another place, before going back to his usual part of the Kingdom and start begging again, maybe even find his blanket - though he doubted he would. He also knew he'd be going into heat soon, hopefully his agreement with the owners of ' _Knicks and Knacks'_ ' was still eligible and they were still willing to care for him for the week.

The couple, Dot Pixis and his wife Debby, were a pair of Beta's that Eren had met the week he had started living on the streets. He had just walked into the shop, hoping to buy a cheap blanket, when he had suddenly felt cramps in his abdomen, his temperature ad risen and slick had coated his thighs. Debby had rushed to his side and taken him up stairs to one of their spare bedrooms. Since then, twice a year, the brunet would arrive at the shop just in time to be settled in the room before his heat began.

* * *

"Hello, dearie, what can I help you with?" the lady at the stall asked the prince, smiling as she re-arranged the blankets, clothes and bed sheets on the wooden table in front of her.

"I'm looking for Eren Jaeger, missus. He has brown hair, large green eyes, tan skin and he's an Omega. Have you seen him?" Levi asked. He had been out for nearly four hours now, having left with Mikasa after greeting Eren's father with a small "nice to meet you."

"Ah, I may have seen him a few weeks ago," she said as she brought up a wrinkled hand to scratch at her scalp, "He had been looking for a cheap blanket, and I decided he had looked like a sweet young man and started light conversation with him, but when I mentioned news about your soulmate, he froze up and walked away."

"Why didn't you report it?" Levi asked, "We had been looking for him for months." 

"Oh, I hadn't though anything of it, you see? I just thought he had been in trouble with the military police and he was trying to keep himself hidden, I did what I thought was best and didn't tell anyone - he was a sweet boy and I didn't want to be the reason he got executed." she explained.

"I understand, thank you missus," Levi nodded at her before he turned away and found Mikasa near the food stalls.

"What did you find? Anyone seen him?" the prince asked his sister when they were close enough to be heard over the buzzing crowd. 

"A few people said he was a regular here, you know for food and necessities, but one man was very helpful, maybe a bit too much," the other Alpha said, eyeing a stall that had meat kebabs and spices.

Levi snapped his fingers in front of her face to gain her attention, when he received it he asked, "What did he say?"

"He said Eren goes to the shop, ' _Knick Knacks_ ' or something, every 23rd of March and 23rd of November, that pattern remind you of something?"

Levi hummed, "Seven month gap then a four month gap, Isn't that the regular heat pattern for an Omega?"

"Mhm, sure is, I'm guessing you want to go ask the owners?"

"Of course."

**

When the prince and princess entered the shop ' _Knicks and knacks_ ,' they were greeted with a lively "Hello!" and the smell of lavender. 

"How can I help- oh!" a plump woman said as she came around a corner, her hands full of boxes, "Prince Levi, Princess Mikasa, how can I help you?"

"We're looking for Eren Jaeger, we've been told he comes her two times every year," Levi said to the woman, who's smile faltered at the mention of the Omega's name.

"Why would you be looking for Eren? He hasn't gotten himself in trouble, has he?" she asked worriedly, putting the boxes on the ground next to the counter.

"No, missus, he's the prince's soulmate, he's run away" Mikasa said, stepping forward to stand beside the woman who looked as though she was about to faint. 

"Oh, heaven, he must be terrified," she breathed out, "He usually comes here when his heats start."

"And when would that be?" Levi asked, even though they already knew.

"In a couple of days, the 23rd, but I haven't seen him in a while - sometimes he stops by to say hello, but he hasn't for a couple weeks. I'm guessing that's because he was with the royal family?" the Beta questioned.

"Yes, that would be why, we'll come back with a few guards when his heat starts, wait it out with you and take him back to the palace afterwards," Mikasa stated, turning away and walking to the entrance of the shop, "Have a good day, missus."

"Good day!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i changed this a little bit. 
> 
> The kingdom is now called Sina, and Trost is the largest district in the kingdom - also where the Royal Family is living, I'll introduce more districts later in the fic.

Mikasa and Levi were greeted with the sound of Grisha's deep laugh when they arrived back at the castle and entered the Main Living-Room. The female Alpha scowled at the man, heading straight towards the love seat where her mate sat, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waste and whispering in her ear - causing her to give a shy giggle and hide her blushing face behind her hair.

"Good to see you two back," Kuchel smiled, taking a hold of her son's hand when he sat down next to her on the couch, "Any luck?"

Levi sighed, wiping a hand over his face before answering, "No, unfortunately, but we know where he'll be later in the week, we've been told he goes there during his heat."

"His heat, hm?" Grisha butted in, "It's weird to think that my baby boy is all grown up and is going through heats," he chuckled at his comment, sipping at his goblet of wine. The King grimaced, rubbing his bearded chin.

"Baby....boy?" Levi asked in disgust, waving away the butler who offered him a glass of wine and poured himself a cup of tea. Grisha, seemingly just taking notice of the Prince's arrival, perked up when the raven spoke, sitting up in his chair and turned to the man.

"Levi, is it okay if I call you that? Anyway, it's great to finally meet the Alpha I'll be handing my boy over to," the older Alpha grinned, holding out a calloused hand to the Prince.

Levi ignored the outstretched hand, "Handing over?" 

The doctor faltered when his offered handshake was denied, he cleared his throat, "Yes, he is my son and I cared for him, now it's your turn as his Alpha - he will depend on you."

"I doubt that," Annie whispered, Mikasa snorted. The doctor glared at the Princess and her mate, "I'll have you know that I cared for that boy like a respectable father, he was the one who took it for granted."

"Do respectable fathers abuse their own children?" 

 _"Levi,"_  Kuchel whispered in a scolding manner, squeezing his hand tightly. Grisha looked up angrily, meeting eyes with the other Alpha, he slammed his goblet down onto the wooden table in front of him, startling everyone in the room at his sudden change of attitude.

"Whatever that goddamn piece of  _shit_ told you, he's fucking lying!" The Alpha gritted out. 

"What do you mean, Mr. Jaeger?" Kenny asked, waving away the guards who had entered at the loud bang.

"That good-for-nothing kid couldn't tell the truth to save himself! He's been lying since he was a kid and Carla let him off every damn time he was caught!" he shouted.

Levi was seething, "You think he'd lie about you abusing him because you blamed him for his own mothers death? Hm? You think he'd lie about you raping him?"

Grisha just scoffed, turning his head away from the multiple pair of eyes that were watching him.

 _"Listen here, you fucker-"_ Levi started, but Kenny cut him off, "Grisha, you're a respectable doctor, and we'd never accuse you of something we have no evidence for. Do you know why Eren would have run away, so far from home?"

"Because he's a greedy Omega-bitch," he growled, "All he ever wanted was to be spoiled, and when his mother died he wanted more and more and more! He ran away because he didn't like what I was giving him."

"And what was that?" Kenny asked. Grisha stayed silent.

* * *

_Hot._

That was the word Eren would use to describe how he was feeling at that point in time. As he stumbled through the streets of the Trost District, ignoring the heated stares from both male and female Alphas, he asked himself why he hadn't gone straight to Debby and Pixis. He tripped over his own foot, falling face-first onto the sand covered ground. He groaned, curling into a ball and clutching at his abdomen. He was sweating and shaking, his golden coloured skin high in temperature, but he didn't feel ill. No, he knew that, but what was he feeling? Why did it hurt so badly? Why did he want  _Levi?_

The brunet rolled onto his back, staring up at the blazing sun and he whimpered. He heard a few Alphas growl. 

"Dinnae ye dare step a foot closer tae him," a familiar voice warned from above.

"'n' whit urr ye aff tae dae if ah dinnae listen, auldjin?" a deep gravelly voice said.

"He'll shove that claymore sae far up yer bahookie , yer hurdie wull be torn tae pieces," a female voice said.

"Debby," Eren whispered, reaching out a hand towards where he heard the voice.

"Hush, dearie, we'll tak' ye back tae th' shop in a few - thir's a few fowk waiting thare fur ye," she said as she came into view.

"Ah'ament goin awa him alone lik' that," the unknown voice said, "Keek at him he's in pain 'n' he's nae mated. Ah hae ilka richt tae spend his heat wi' him."

"Lik' hell ye dae, tak' a guid keek at him, dinnae he keek lik' somone ye ken?" The other male voice, now more recognizable as Pixis, said.

There was a pause, "Och, whit's a ryle omega daein' oot 'ere in a steid lik' this?" and then he said, "Ah aye hae ilka richt tae hae him in his heat, he's in pain missus, ah kin hulp him."

"Th' reason he's oot 'ere is none o` yer business, bas, 'n' dinnae ye dare titch him - his alpha is back at th' shop," Pixis growled.

"Braw."

**

When Pixis and Debby arrived back at their shop, Eren is Pixis' hold, Levi, Mikasa, Annie and a few guards were waiting inside.

"How is he?" Levi asked as he rushed to Eren's side, taking a hold of his limp hand.

"He's guid, bit he'll need tae rest 'n' hauld yer horses it oot. His heats nae stairted yit bit it wull soon 'n' we need tae git him comfy," the male Beta said.

Levi shared a confused look with his sister, "What?"

"He's okay but he won't be soon, his heat hasn't fully started but it will soon. We'll take him upstairs," Debby translated roughly, ushering her mate upstairs to put the young Omega in bed.

"Th' prince cannae come upby, Eren doesn't wantae spend his heat wi' him 'n' he micht be affected by th' reek," Pixis told his wife, placing Eren on the spare room's bed and blocking the door with his body.

The female Beta turned around to the Prince, "You'll have to wait downstairs, just incase."

He would need to wait seven days until he was able to see Eren again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah I used Scottish in this (native tongue y'all) and I'm too lazy to translate sorry sorry sorry.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, but I wanted to get it up today. Hopefully i'll get the next chapter up soon :)

"How long will you think we'll have to wait?" Mikasa asked the male Beta as he came down the stairs, where they had been preparing Eren for his heat, making sure he was comfortable and will continue to be during his heat. She was sitting on the arm chair that in the back room of the shop, away from the clutter much to Levi's gratitude.

"Four days at th' least, a week if meatin' his soul pal made some changes tae his body, mah princess," Pixis said as he entered the room, a tray of tea cups and biscuits in his hands. The Beta placed the tray on the tiny wooden table that looked barely stable, though it stayed firmly on the four wooden legs when the tray was placed on it, "Huv a go th' biscuits yer highness's, debby made thaim, magic they are."

"Will he be alright to leave with us straight after?" Levi shifted where he sat on the couch, the uncomfortable fabric rubbing against his clothes and bare arms, and the heat of the shop forcing him to remove his jacket and hand it to a guard.

"Mibbie a bawherr drowsy 'n' oot o' it bit he'll be guid tae gang wi' ye, juist na stress or anythin' lik' that, it cuid harm him fur o' howfur recently he wis in heat," was the man's reply. The female Beta then came into the room looking flustered, two guards following behind her, "My Prince, these men are here to give you a message!"

"What is it," Levi grumbled to the guards, Connie and Jean, who both looked nervous and uncomfortable - the latter most likely because of being in such a small cramped shop when they're usually used to living in somewhat luxury in big houses and the Royal Palace.

"S-sir! The King has requested that you return back to the palace with your mate!" Connie stuttered.

"My father has requested us home right now? My mate is in heat." He told them.

"He has  _ordered_ you to return home, my Prince," Jean said as he sent a glare to the other guard, "We have a carriage you can let him rest in on the way back." Jean grimaced, knowing that forcing an Omega to move about or move somewhere during their heat is a terrible idea, as during this period of time they're the most vulnerable.

"You want to move him?" Mikasa asked, glaring at the pair.

Connie fidgeted where he stood, "My Princess, the King has ordered you and the Prince to return home as Grisha Jaeger has been arrested and is being held in the dungeons!"

Mikasa and Levi shared a look of surprise, both of them sitting up in their seats and turned towards the shop owners. Levi spoke up first. "Is there any way you two can get Eren comfortable in the carriage?"

"Aye, bit ah'ament happy aboot it. Th' laddie needs rest 'n' tae be kept comfotable, nae bein' moved aboot in a carriage tae a steid he barely kens," Pixis grumbled as he went up the stairs, Debby quickly grabbing blankets and following behind him.

"Bring the carriage to right outside the shop," Levi ordered, "Did you bring extra horses?" 

"Yes, sir." Jean then turned round and left the shop, returning after a few moments before speaking again, "We brought one extra horse, my Prince, we thought you would prefer to ride with your mate."

Levi growled lowly, irritated and tired, and turned to his sister, "You need to ride with Eren."

"Huh?"

"I can't ride with him, you know that, but you're already mated to Annie so you won't be affected, right?"

"Yes but Levi he needs  _you_ , not me. I'm not his mate!" 

Levi stood up, walking over to his sister and knelt in front of her, "Mika, listen, Eren and I have barely talked to each other the entire time he has been here. Neither I or him are prepared to spend a heat together and I don't want to force him into anything if I'm unable to hold myself back. You're mated and won't be affected by his pheromones, please 'Kasa."

Just then Pixis and Debby came back down the stairs, a whining and sobbing Eren that had been smothered in blankets in the male's arms. Jean rushed over to take the brunet into his arms to put him in the carriage, Pixis - whilst not looking happy about it - passed the Omega over gently, and when the boy started crying harder and begging to be put down, Debby consoled him.

"Shh, darlin', ye'r okay. They're juist taking ye back tae th' ryle palace whaur ye'll rest. Dinnae fret," she whispered softly in her native tongue - something she knew would comfort him as he heard her speak it every time he was there and he spoke it himself.

Though, no matter what the Beta said, Eren couldn't stop crying. He was a blubbering mess in Jean's arms, shaking his head from side to side and asking for Debby. 

"Fine," Mikasa mumbled as they left the store, climbing into the carriage after Eren was laid down inside, much to the guards confusion.

"Are you not spending Eren's heat with him, your highness?" Connie asked as he held the rein of the horse Levi was mounting. 

"No, he's not ready." was Levi's clipped reply.

"Of course, sir." Connie squeaked, handing the Prince the rein and heading towards his own horse. Jean then called out that everyone was ready to go and the carriage door was secured shut. After that Levi called out to the group of guards to head back to the Palace, and ordered that everyone make sure the carriage was kept stable during the entire journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated !!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the very short and very late chapter. Ive got a cold and a throat infection so im not doing so good. Sorry.

He was on fire. 

That's what it felt like. He was burning from the inside out and he wanted Levi, but he knew he didn't actually want him, and it was just the effects of the heat that was making him crave the Prince. 

There was a tight pain in his abdomen and he was sweaty and sticky all over, but he paid it no mind. He could feel the presence of someone in the carriage with him - though not who it was. He hoped it was Debby, she always knew what to do when he was in heat, how to help when it became unbearable. 

"Eren." It wasn't Debby. Then who was it? He could tell the voice was female, though too powerful to be a Beta.

"Eren." The voice said again.  _Who is that?_

"Eren it's Mikasa. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Oh, so it's the Princess. Why would she be here? He was sure that it was the Prince's job to care after him whilst in heat, not her's. 

"Mmmmrgh" The brunet mumbled, stretching out his tired limbs, though he had done no exercise to be this stiff.

"Here, Eren, drink this," and there was suddenly a hand behind his head, lifting it up slowly and carefully before it was cradled in Mikasa's arms. A cool cup of water was placed at his lips, and he cracked his mouth open and gave a pleased hum when the cold water slid down his throat. How long had it been since he had had a drink?

"Levi knew you didn't want to spend your heat with him, so he's asked me to care for you until we return to the palace, then you'll have maids to tend for you," Mikasa informed him before placing a wet rag over his forehead. "I hope you're okay with that."

Eren groaned again, "Hot."

"I know," and she did, maybe not first-hand, but she had been with Annie during her heats, known that it wad painful and only the Omega's Alpha could soothe them. Though Mikasa had never had to sit through an Omega's heat, completely powerless and clueless of what to do. This hadn't happened with Annie and herself - as the blonde Omega had come from a high-class family and they had met each-other the week that Annie's name had appeared on the Princesses skin. They'd known each-other and fallen in love before Annie's first heat at the Palace, and instinct had lead Mikasa to care for the Omega,  _her_ Omega, but now she was clue-less.

"Mmmh," the brunet groaned, rolling onto his side. Though Mikasa didn't see him sneak a hand down into his pants until a whispered moan of  _"Levi"_ left his lips and he started panting, and though she knew it was the heat affecting him, Mikasa couldn't help to feel a little awkward. She knew that a lot of the Omega's in the Kingdom had the hots for her brother, and that a lot of them probably got off to the thought of him (and maybe even a few got off to her but she wasn't one to brag) but hearing and seeing the one and only Omega that would see her brother at his most,  _delightful,_ moments was kind of embarrassing. 

"Eren," Mikasa whispered, "As much as you're enjoying your fap-session to my brother, these carriage walls aren't too thick and I'm sure Levi wouldn't be too happy if any of the guards heard you moaning his name."

The brunet didn't seize his moaning, though he did quieten down and roll onto his back, shoving his other hand down into his pants. Mikasa looked away.

**

When they reached the palace, Eren had already successfully gotten off and was now napping some what peacefully. Ymir and three maids came out to collect Eren, The King and the Queen standing at the entrance waiting for their children.

Levi watched as Ymir picked up the limp brunet, Marco wiping away sweat from his forehead and Krista taking his hand. The other maid picked up the bucket of water that Mikasa had been using in the carriage and followed behind them silently. 

When the raven approached the entry, Kuchel quickly ran up to him and enveloped him in a crushing hug. 

"Sweet Maria, that poor boy," she whispered in his ear. Levi gave his father a questioning look, though Kenny just shook his head and motioned for him to follow him. The raven did so, taking his mother's hand and leading her back inside, Mikasa following behind. 

"Why has Grisha been imprisoned?" Mikasa asked after everyone had sat down at the dining table - excluding Eren. The food was piling high (as the cooks had made extra for Grisha's visit) yet nobody had tucked in yet. Kenny reached for a slice of bread, buttering it and taking a bite before answering.

"That bastard spoke lowly of my son-in-law," he muttered. To say Levi was surprised was an understatement, knowing that Kenny has resented Eren when the Omega had first arrived, and Levi had actually attacked him for what he had said about him at that one dinner, but knowing that now every family member of his accepted Eren into the family filled him with pride.

"What did he say?" Levi asked, leaning against the arm of the chair he sat in and took his mother's hand. 

Kenny growled, gripping the goblet of wine in his hand and combing a hand through his hair, "He was going on and on about how much of a spoiled child he was, saying how his mother and himself always gave Eren everything he asked for," he paused to take a gulp of wine, "Then he went on to talk about how grateful he was that we found him and how he now has a  _'powerful Alpha to keep him in check'_ ," Kenny scoffed, "That kid doesn't need anyone to keep him in check - it's you Levi that needs to be watched carefully, I can practically still feel your hands around my throat."

"I'm not sorry."

"And I don't expect you to be, what i said was unacceptable and I'm very sorry." Levi hummed in reply, nodding his head once.

"It's what he said after, though, that made us arrest him." Kuchel whispered, clutching Levi's hand and bringing it up to her chest. "That poor boy."

"What did he say?" Mikasa asked this time.

"That damn son-of-a-bitch said  _'Even though I tried my very hardest to keep that boy on his best behaviour it never seemed to work, though I can guarantee that he's of best quality - got it from his mother if I do say so myself,'_ and that bastard had the guts to laugh!" Kenny roared. The King slammed his goblet down onto the table, "I'll have him executed if he dares speak like that about someone in the Royal Family!"

"Kenny, please, calm down, we all need to talk and we all need to eat." Kuchel said gently, placing her hand on her husband's. 

"Kuchel's right," Annie spoke up, "We're all hungry and tired - none of us are in the right mind to be making decisions."

"That doesn't mean that he's not right," muttered Mikasa, "That cunt should be hung-drawn-and-quartered."

"I just can't stop thinking about it," whispered the Queen, "Oh that poor boy!" she sobbed.

"Mother," Levi whispered, taking both of her hands into his and kissing them, "No need to fret, Grisha will get what's coming to him and Eren will be okay, I promise."

"He was telling the truth Levi," she continued to sob, "That  _monster_ raped him and the entire time  _he_ was speaking I believed every word! I thought Eren just made up an appalling excuse as to why he would run away but I was wrong! I'm so terrible!"

"Shh, darling," Kenny hummed, "I believed him too my love, nobody would have ever thought that a respectable doctor would do that to his own child - no one."

"Respectable my ass," Levi muttered.

"We should leave it be right now," Annie said, "Maybe even wait until Eren's heat stops - He should be apart of this discussion."

"Annie's right," Kuchel spoke, wiping away her tears, "Eren deserves to decided what happens to his father."

They all tucked in at that, though nobody spoke a word throughout the entire dinner, and only whispers of 'goodnight' were said as everyone headed off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! ~(●>●)~


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19,491 hits!? Wow, honestly I never expected this to get so many people liking it, (1395 kudos!!), and I want to thank all of you for the support!
> 
> I'm feeling 100% better now, after a trip to the hospital but everything's good, and hopefully I'll update a lot more!

When Eren woke up he was wrapped in multiple blankets and had a wet cloth laying on his forehead. He'd woken up due to another wave of his heat, the cramps in his abdomen increasing and more slick covering his thighs. He immediately recognized the room he was in as Levi's, the smell and the layout of the room being familiar, comforting even. He whined as more slick sluggishly coated his thighs, the need for the raven Alpha doubling as well as the sweat covering his body.

He struggled to unwrap the blankets from his body, but finally did so, kicking them away and off the bed. Underneath, he found he was naked, though he didn't give it a second thought before he took the cloth from him forehead and wiped himself down with it - not liking the way he felt sticky and greasy. There was a knock at the door and though he didn't say any sort of confirmation for the person to enter, they did so anyway. 

"Oh, Mister Eren, you're awake," the maid, Marco if he remembered correctly, said as he locked eyes with the Omega on the bed. Eren, stilled dazed from the newest wave, just murmured in response before rolling onto his side, his backside facing the maid.

"Prince Levi has requested that you be fed and washed," Marco started, "Are you too hot?"

Once again, Eren just murmured his response, curling up into a ball near the edge of the bed and completely ignoring the fact that Marco would need his cooperation in completing Levi's request. 

"Mister Eren?" Marco asked as he inched closer to the bed, "Do you want to bathe first before eating?" 

"Don't wanna," he whimpered, dumping the now scrunched up cloth back onto his forehead.

"You want to eat first?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, Mister Eren, but due to Prince Levi's request I must bathe and feed you, would you like a warm or cold bath?" Marco asked the Omega, sitting down at the bottom of the bed. When Eren didn't reply, Marco reached over and placed the back of his hand on his forehead, and decided from how hot he was, the brunet would appreciate a cold bath. The freckled Omega stood, walking to the bathroom that was connected to the Prince's chambers. He began to pump water into the bathtub, lighting a small fire underneath the bath to heat the water whilst it was being added. Once deeming the water cool enough, Marco put out the fire and added a couple more pumps of water before going back into the bedroom and receiving the other Omega. 

"Mister Eren? Do you think you could stand and walk to the bath for me?" 

When the brunet nodded his head, Marco stood up straighter and stood next to the bed until Eren shakily sat up in bed. Eren, though he tried, couldn't find the strength to stand, still feeling dizzy from his heat, and instead of trying again he instead flopped back onto the bed and curled up into a ball. 

"M'no," the Omega grumbled, his face smooshed up against the blankets on the bed.

Marco sighed, "Mister Eren."

When it appeared that Eren had fallen asleep again, the freckled Omega took the task into his own hands. He walked around to the side that the other Omega was laying on and pulled Eren up into a sitting position and then lifted the boy up, his arm underneath the Omega's knees. Marco struggled, wobbling a bit at first but soon enough gaining his balance and slowly carried Eren into the bathroom. As he was already naked, it was easy to slip Eren into the bath and start to pour cool water over his feverish skin. 

Marco, knowing Eren would be okay for a little while, left to go receive the food from Sasha in the kitchen. As he walked through the mostly empty, except for some guards, hallways, Marco thought about how absurd this whole situation was. His entire life he'd worked in the Palace as a maid - his mother had been one - and there must have been thousands of Omegas that had thrown themselves at Levi, though none had been lucky as the Prince was fully set on his soulmate, and now said soulmate has appeared and he's doing everything in his power to avoid the raven Alpha. 

The second the Omega entered the kitchen he was bombarded with questions from Sasha - the head cook - and Levi's personal squad of guards - Petra, Olou, Eld and Gunther - and two other guards - Jean and Connie. 

"Is Levi's mate okay?" It was Petra who spoke up first.

"Is the kid feeling better?" Now it was Eld who asked.

"Is the brat finally settled?" Olou asked, earning an elbow in the gut from Petra.

"Don't talk about someone in the Royal Family like that!" Petra scolded her mate.

"Right- Fuck! That hurt, Petra."

"Is he settled in a bath?" Gunther asked from where he sat eating a slice of bread. 

"I'll get a tray of food ready!" Sasha shouted, scrubbing the last bowl clean and placing it down, before wiping her hands dry and rushing over to the other side of the large kitchen.

"Guys! Guys! Everything is okay! Mister Eren is currently bathing - a little dopey but he's fine. All I need to do is take up some food for him to eat, and from then on it's the same routine until Mister Eren's heat is over." Marco interrupted.

"Are we hosting our dinner parties in the kitchen now?" A voice sounded from behind the freckled Omega. Turning around, Marco was face to face with the Prince himself. 

"N-No, my Prince! I was just collecting Mister Eren's dinner before washing his sheets!" Marco stuttered out, standing up straighter and brushing down his uniform and apron.

"Bott, I thought I told you to only treat and address me like a Prince when at social gatherings or in front of my parents, now how is Eren?"

"S-Sorry, Mister Eren-" Levi gave him a stern look, "Eren is currently in a bath and he's doing better than he was before, though still weak." 

"Good, give him fluids - Mikasa said it'll me harder for him to eat solid foods during his heat." 

It was Marco's turn to give a look to the other, the Omega cocking his hip to the side and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Ah, but you know that, course, Omega and all, sorry," Levi replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mmmhmm, all Omegas go through heats, Mister." 

It was just then that Sasha came rushing back into the main area of the kitchen - a bowl of soup, probably home made lentil, and a couple of strawberries and grapes as well as a canister of water and an empty glass.

"Here ya' go, Marco honey," She said as she placed the tray on the wooden counter, "Levi? What're you doin' down here? I thought you said ma' kitchen was a mess," she said humorously.

"Tch, it is Blouse, it could use a good clean but you only seem to think wiping i down after cooking is good enough," The Alpha sneered, looking at Sasha's greasy apron.

Though the Prince had just insulted her pride and joy, the Beta just laughed it off, "Ma' kitchen is clean enough that your Queen let's it pass, so don't ya' try to tell me it's dirty. And anyway, ya' seem to like ma' cooking just fine."

"As much as I'd love to stay here and listen to you two ladies bicker, I have an Omega to look after, so I'll be on my way." Marco butted in, taking the tray from the table and leaving the kitchen.

When the freckled Omega re-entered the Prince's chamber, he placed the tray on the chest next to the bed and went into the bathroom - finding Eren awake. The brunet had his head hung over the side of the tub, his legs also over the sides, and his hands were in the water.

"Mmm, I want Levi," He murmured to the other Omega, "Get him for me, please."

"I'm sorry, Eren, but we all know that it's your heat that's making you crave for your Alpha, you'll get to see him afterwards," Marco said softly, "Call out when you're done, hm? And we'll get you back in bed and fed."

Eren just groaned, shaking his head back and forth before waving Marco away. 

Marco closed the door to the bathroom after him, though instead of leaving the room he stood outside of the bathroom door, waiting for the Omega to call out. Yes, this was such an absurd situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated !!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

When Eren's heat ended, the palace was in chaos. Everybody was trying their hardest to stay out of the seething King's way, whilst also trying to provide comfort for the newest addition of the Royal family. News was spreading around the castle that the recently imprisoned Grisha Jaeger was, in a few days, going to be taken to the Royal Court and put on trial, though these were only rumors, and Levi had no idea if they were true at all.

The raven was currently drinking tea in his study, the fireplace was lit and a book was in his lap. There was a timid knock on the door, and when Levi granted the butler permission to open the door, it was revealed that it was Eren knocking.

"Is it okay if I sit with you?" He asked, slowly entering the room.

"Of course," The Prince replied coolly, watching as the brunet walked silently over to the cushioned single couch and sitting down.

"Can we talk?" He asked again, wringing his fingers in his lap, unable to meet the Alpha's eyes.

Marking the page he was on, Levi put his book down. He crossed one leg over the other, lookiesng over at the shy Omega. "Is this about the situation with your father?"

Eren shook his head, "I wanted to apologize, for running away, I understand that I was being childish and that I put you and the rest of the Royal family through a stressful time."

Levi raised his eyebrows in surprise, relaxing back into the chair he was sat on, "You've been thrown a completely different life-style, Eren, I, nor the rest of my family, blame you for the stress that has been put upon us because of your father, and we do not hold anything against you for your actions."

"B-But I was the one who caused the situation with my father! And I, I was the one that made everything harder for the King and Queen by hiding myself for months and then running off after only being here for a short while! I would completely understand if you didn't want me as your mate," The brunet near sobbed, "I've been nothing but trouble and I agree with the King - you'd be better off with a picture perfect Omega!"

Levi sighed, "Eren, sit over here, would you?" 

When the Omega complied, sitting on the other side of the cabriole sofa that the raven was sat on, Levi turned to face him. "Eren, you understand that what your father done to you was wrong, yes?" When the brunet nodded he continued. "And what happened to you was awful, and I want you to know that I, and everyone else in this palace is here for you, and we _want_ you to talk about it. Keeping your feelings to yourself is unhealthy, and we don't want you to hurt more than you already are, okay?"

Instead of replying, the Omega looked down and nodded. Both of them were silent for a few minutes, though Eren still hadn't lifted his head after the fifth minute, and his sniffling was becoming harder and harder to conceal. Soon, he was wiping at his eyes, and Levi couldn't bear to sit and watch the boy fall apart.

"Eren," He started, "Come here."

To the Prince's surprise, the brunet threw himself at the raven - who caught him in his arms not so gracefully. The Omega sobbed into Levi's neck, clinging onto him for dear life. The Alpha hushed him, rubbing a hand in circles on his back and told him everything was going to be okay.

"But what if it's not?" He sobbed. "What if Grisha goes free and torments me for the rest of my life? O-Or what if I'm unable to bear children for you? Or-Or what if the King finds me unsuitable and orders you to get rid of me? I don't want to have to live out on the streets knowing I wasn't suitable for my Alpha."

"Eren," Levi whispered, wrapping his arms around the Omega, "Eren listen to me."

When the Omega looked up at him, his large green eyes were swimming with tears, Levi couldn't hold back a croon before pulling he boy closer to him, sharing their body heat. "None of that is going to happen, okay? And nothing, and I mean  _nothing_ going to make me leave you, I promise."

The Omega sniffled, "You know, I really wanted to spend my heat with you. I hadn't even seen you at all and nobody would let me. I was worried you had left me."

"As much as I did too, we both know spending your heat together would have caused problems. I want to get to know my Omega before bedding him," Levi hummed.

Eren nuzzled into the Alpha's neck, smelling his scent that he'd been deprived of. "You know, I think my heat put some sense into my head. I was really selfish when I came here, all you and your family wanted to do was make me feel welcome and safe and I completely disregarded that. I know that I wasn't the perfect Omega image when I came here but I promise that I'll try to be now."

"Hey, no, I'm not looking for the perfect Omega - I just want you to be yourself, and make yourself at home here."

Eren, instead of replying, sat up onto his knees and pushed Levi onto his back - so that he was lying on his back. He crawled up so he was lying on the inner-side of the couch, at Levi's side. The Omega snuggled into the raven, breathing in another dose of Levi's scent.

"Can we just cuddle and talk for a while?" He asked.

Levi hummed, pulling the Omega onto his chest, "Yes please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated !!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may be my longest chapter yet !? Also thank you all so much for 21850 hits, 1555 kudos and 255 bookmarks!? That's crazy that so many people are enjoying this!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter !!

Levi was surprised to find that he and Eren had fallen asleep on the sofa, the raven on his back with Eren laying on top of him, his head tucked away in the side of Levi's neck. Blinking away the sleep in his eyes, the Alpha focused in on the Omega's breathing, soft snores leaving the brunet whilst he slept. He sighed softly, and smiled at the boy, shifting to make himself more comfortable where he lay. 

Eren grumbled in his sleep, snuggling further into his neck and gripping the Alpha's shirt tighter in his fists, before letting out a breath and continuing with his restful sleep. There was a knock on the door, and the butler opened it immediately. Kuchel walked in, a maid with a tray of tea and biscuits behind her, and sat down on the seat that Eren had been sitting on earlier.

The raven male met her eyes, scowling at her when she grinned and clasped her hands together.

"Don't give me that look, Levi," she pouted, "You two are just  _adorable._ "

"Oh, shush," Levi snarked in a hushed voice, trying to not wake up the brunet Omega.

"Don't you tell me to shush, mister!" Kuchel replied in a whisper, motioning for the maid to pour two cups of tea.

Levi, knowing he needs a hot drink to wake himself up, huffed out a breath before slowly sitting up, making sure to keep Eren as still as possible, so he didn't wake him up. The young Omega mumbled unhappily, though didn't wake up and instead snuggled back into the Prince's chest.

Kuchel cooed at them, nodding a thanks at the maid who handed her a cup of tea, before leaning back in her seat and smiling grimly.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumours about Mr. Jaeger," she started, "And I'd like to inform you they're untrue."

"How so?" He mused, "Are we not doing anything about the situation?" 

"Of course we are," The raven Omega said as she sipped her tea, "But as we discussed before - we're waiting until we can gather as a  _family_ and decide what we want to do."

"What's the biggest sentence that he can receive?" 

"Death sentence - most likely public execution," Kuchel answered immediately.

Levi blew out a breath, "That's not happened in a long time."

"I know, the last person was that petty thief that tried to steal the jewels," Kuchel thought for a moment, "But he did truly deserve it - he did kill around 4 guards and a maid, but Grisha didn't just  _rape_ a  _child,_ he talked lowly of a member of the Royal Family - and that is punishable by death."

Levi took his tea from the table and took a sip, sucking in a breath at the heat. "What do you think Eren will decide?"

"Hopefully he'll want to put him up for trial in the Royal Court, and will fully agree with a death sentence, but we all have to remember that this if fully his decision and a very hard one - we need to give him time to go over this."

Just then, the Omega lying on Levi's chest started squirming and murmuring in his sleep, before sleepy green eyes blinked open. The brunet yawned before rubbing at his eyes, sitting up in Levi's lap and turning his head towards the Queen.

"Mnh, what time is it?" He asked, turning back to face the Prince.

Levi rubbed his hands up and down Eren's sides before wrapping them around his slim waste, "I'm not sure, I only woke up around twenty minutes ago, sorry Princess."

"'M not a Princess," Eren grumbled, softly hitting the raven's chest with a loose fist. He yawned again, placing his hands onto the raven's shoulders.

"You're _my_  Princess," Levi whispered, tugging him closer by the hips.

The brunet blushed profusely, hiding his face in the crook of Levi's neck and mumbling a "Shut up" in his ear. The Prince chuckled, patting the boy's back and whispered back, "You're just too cute,  _Princess._ "

Kuchel coughed into her fist, trying to gain they boys' attention, "Even though I find this absolutely endearing, and I'm so happy you two have taken a god turn in your relationship, I need you both to get your asses down to the Dining Room and Eren, I need you to be prepared for a very serious talk," and with that she stood and left the room, nodding thanks to the butler who opened the heavy oak door for her.

Immediately after the door closed after her, Eren started worrying, "What do you think she meant by  _'a very serious talk'_ _?_ " He asked, "Oh God, do you think your father wants to discuss you getting another Omega? Or what if this is about me not spending my heat with you? Are they angry at that? Maybe they wanted me to produce an heir right away-"

"-Eren, Eren!" Levi interrupted his rambling, "I can assure you that this talk will  _not_ be about you're heat or any heirs that are to be born."

"Do you know what it's going to be about?"

Levi thought for a second, debating whether or not to tell Eren the truth and prepare him for the conversation that was to come, or to say he didn't know for sure and let Kenny and the others ease him into talking about it. He decided to go for the former.

"It's about your father, Eren, Kenny and the rest of us decided that you needed to make the choice as to what becomes of him."

Eren's eyes widened, "R-Really?" 

"Of course, no-one will force you into making a decision but we all agreed that this is something you should have control over, is that okay with you?" The Alpha moved the brunet off his lap and onto the sofa cushion beside him. 

"Yes! Yes, of course it's okay with me, I-I'm glad I'm getting the chance to have a say in what happens to Grisha."

"Good, that's good, and you're going to have a say - the  _final_ say, I promise." Levi said as he took the Omega's hand, "Now get ready to go downstairs, everyone will be waiting on us.

**

When the pair entered the Dining Room, four sets of eyes landed on them both, then to their clasped hands. Mikasa smirked, meeting eyes with her brother and nodding her head at the Omega. The raven male mouthed a  _"fuck off"_ to her before gently tugging on the brunet's hand, leading him to sit at the table. Levi filled Eren's plate with bread and fruit, murmuring to him to take it slow and to eat as much as he was comfortable with.

"Now that everyone's here, how about we get started?" Kenny stated, taking a sip from his goblet of wine and popping a grape into his mouth.

"Maybe we should eat first?" Kuchel suggested.

"N-No, ah, um I'd really prefer it if we got this discussion over with quickly, please." Eren pleaded, not being able to meet anyone's eyes.

"Of course we can, that's not a problem, sweetie," Kuchel replied, taking hold of the brunet's hand that rested on the table, Levi holding the other one in his lap.

Kenny cleared his throat before taking the papers from Armin, who stood behind and to the side of his chair. "Grisha Jaeger is being faced with the charges of rape of a child Omega and the disrespect of a Royal Family member, also extra charges of indecent acts and words in front of an Omega."

"Are all of those charges being taken to the Royal Court?" Mikasa asked, taking a bite out of a buttered roll, full of pork. 

"Yes, they will be," Kenny answered, but quickly added, "Only if Eren agrees, of course."

"What will the punishment be if he is found guilty?" The brunet asked the King, playing with the apple slices on his plate with his fork.

"Public execution." Was the man's reply, his face stoic.

The Omega gasped, "R-Really?"

"If he's being charged with these then yes, execution is his punishment." Kuchel confirmed, rubbing a thumb over the boy's knuckles.

Eren looked down at his lap, chewing on a slice of apple. Did he really want the only parent he had left to be executed? He hated him, he knew that - it was why he ran away, but he always knew that Grisha was still alive, still knew he was out there. Sometimes Eren even wished that the entire thing had been a dream, an Grisha was out looking for him everyday, wondering why his son, the only thing he had left of his wife, had ran off. Though the Omega knew that what he wished for would only be real in his dreams, that his vile father had touched him inappropriately at such a young age, after neglecting him for weeks.  

But no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't bring himself to agree to killing him. No matter what Grisha had done to him, he  _was_ still his father, and he hadn't always been cruel. Eren had once loved his dad with all his heart, but he had taken away his innocence, something that only his mate was supposed to do, something the  _Prince_ was supposed to do.

He swallowed the chewed up apple, squeezing Levi's hand and looked up at the raven male.

"I-I don't know..." He started, now chewing on his lip.

"That's fine, Eren, don't worry, no-one's asking you to make a definite decision straight away, this is a hard choice, we understand." Levi said soothingly, crooning at the Omega.

"Would you like some time to think about it Eren?" Kenny asked the boy, taking another sip of his wine.

"Yes, p-please, i-if you'll allow me some," Eren asked, quickly meeting eyes with the King before diverting them to the plate in front of him.

"I'm happy to give you time," the King agreed, "How about you and Levi finish your dinner and then head back to your chamber? Relax and have a think about it, goodnight everyone."

A chorus of "goodnight" was heard before the King left the Hall, Armin quickly following after him after giving a bow. Levi then filled his plate up with food, giving Eren a look to encourage him to eat, before digging in himself. The brunet didn't eat all of it, but enough to satisfy Levi, and after granting everyone a goodnight the both of them headed up their - now shared - sleeping chambers.

Thankfully, the room had been aired out after Eren's heat and there was no lingering scent in the room. Levi informed him he was going to bathe before bed, silently asking the Omega if he wanted to join him, but Eren refused his offer - too tired from the day's events and just wanted to sleep in the bed he'd become so accustomed to. He called out a "night" to the Alpha, climbing into the bed and snuggling into the duvet. Too tired to do anything else, Eren thought about the situation with his dad, sighing as his thoughts clashed with one another. He truly didn't know what to do and he hoped his mate would give him some advice.

With his thoughts drifting to the raven Alpha, Eren relaxed, drifting off into a restful sleep whilst tucked up in the raven's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated !!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Thank you guys for being so patient, and I promise I will try to make these updates regular!

When Eren woke up the next morning he was being spooned by Levi, his head underneath the raven's chin and his ass tucked into his crotch. By the feel of it, the Alpha was sporting morning wood, as  _it_ was currently being pushed in between his ass cheeks, as well as his boxer shorts that were giving him a wedgie. The brunet tried to wiggle his way out of the older man's grasp but with the tight grip Levi had on him it was nearly impossible. 

The Alpha murmured in his sleep, snuggling his face into Eren's neck and sniffing at his scent gland. The Omega wasn't sure if he was comfortable or not, and even though he knew that Levi would never force him to do anything he didn't want to and he was comfortable around the Alpha now, he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with feeling Levi's  _thing_ up against him or Levi sniffing at his most vulnerable place.

He started wriggling again, this time being partly successful before being pulled back into Levi's embrace, a husky voice whispering into his ear, "Trying to escape without even saying morning? I'm hurt."

Eren laughed softly, "I'm sorry, my Prince, I just really need the toilet."

"Mmh, of course," Levi hummed as he let Eren go, though calling out to him again when Eren was half way across the room, "And Eren, it's just Levi."

After nodding, Eren quickly entered the bathroom and slid the lock into place. He wasn't bursting for the toilet but decided to go anyway, washing his hands afterwards before splashing some water onto his face to cool himself down. He didn't know why he was feeling so icky, usually feeling somewhat refreshed after his heats. Maybe it was because he'd always spent them at Pixis and Debby's? And now he was just getting used to being in a new place after being so weak and vulnerable? He didn't know, didn't care to find out, he just wanted to stop feeling as though he was going to be sick any second. 

The brunet wondered if it was because he had the biggest decision of his life to make, wondered if it was stressing him out so much that he physically felt ill, but before he could get lost in his thoughts, there was a knock on the bathroom door before a voice called through, "Eren? Are you okay?"

Calling out a 'yeah,' the Omega dabbed his face dry with a cloth before unlocking the door and walking out, finding Levi perched at the end of the bed, only his boxers and a hand scratching at his undercut, and although Eren tried his hardest, he couldn't stop himself from staring at Levi's muscled arms and his abs.  _Damn_ was then Prince ripped.

When he looked back up at the raven's face he knew he had been caught staring. He blushed and looked away, walking over the the other side of the bed and laid down where he had been before. He rolled over to look at the raven who in turn turned to look at him, smiling at the way the brunet's face was smooshed up against the pillow. 

"What are you smiling at?" Eren questioned.

"You," Levi practically purred, turning around fully before crawling over to the Omega, lying down in front of him, their noses just touching. 

Again, Eren blushed, looking down at the bed sheets, "You're weird."

"I hope that's a good thing," the Alpha grinned.

Eren nodded whilst smiling, "It is."

* * *

After they were both washed and dressed, the two of them walked down to the dining room together, hand in hand. Mikasa and Annie were, surprisingly, the only two there - excluding the butler. What was weird about it was that the Queen wasn't there, when she's usually the first to arrive and the last to leave.

"Where's mum?" the raven asked his sister, sitting down in the seat across from her, Eren sitting across from Annie. The brunet immediately started filling his plate with the freshly made bread and haggis, knowing that the chef's food was very quickly scoffed by the Royal Family - especially by the King, who could easily finish an entire platter of haggis by himself, no questions asked.

"She's with dad, in the dungeons talking to Grisha, she said she didn't trust him to be alone with him and guards he could order around," Mikasa informed him, taking a slice of apple and feeding it to her mate.

"Why are they down there?" Eren asked, taking a bite out of his buttered bread - that he'd recently mastered.

Mikasa, surprised the other Omega actually spoke and still quite feeling awkward after the carriage ride back to the palace, stuttered before answering, "They're questioning him, and telling him of his, maybe, sentences - if you agree to comment on them."

"And he's probably just taking the chance to intimidate him," Annie added, taking another apple slice from her mate.

The brunet nodded silently, pouring himself a goblet of water before pouring Levi one as well, smiling at him when the raven thanked him. In return, Levi added a vine of grapes to Eren's plate, telling him they taste wonderful and to at least try a few. The brunet did so, pulling one off of the vine and popping it into his mouth, swirling it around before biting into it. He was surprised by how sweet it was - though not knowing what he had expected it to taste like.

He hummed in delight, pulling another off the vine and biting into it. Looking up at the raven, he smiled and nodded before holding one up to the other's mouth. Levi, deciding to be a tease, took the grape straight from Eren's fingers with his mouth, placing a small kiss on the tip of the Omega's fingers. Said Omega blushed profusely, turning his head away from the Alpha and dropping his hand into his lap.

Levi smiled at his Omega before turning back to the mated pair, "So why are you two down here all cuddly? I've never seen you two actually look like a mated pair before."

Mikasa and Annie looked at each other before turning back to face the two males, "We're having a baby."

Levi gaped his sister and her mate whilst Eren perked up in his seat, clasping his hands, "Congratulations!"

Annie, despite herself, was smiling widely, one hand rubbing her currently flat stomach, her other holding onto Mikasa's. 

Levi was stunned, though still happy for the two of them. He'd known the two of them had been trying to get pregnant for a while, had heard them complaining about it to each other, but knowing they've succeeded made him ecstatic, "Does mum and dad know yet?"

"No, we're planning on announcing it at the banquet this weekend, as Annie's parents will be there as well, so we tell everyone at the same time," Mikasa smiled, "So that means you can't tell _anyone._ "

"Of course."

"How do you know?" Eren asked, "I thought you only usually find out until you're properly showing? You can barely tell!"

"I missed my heat, and had morning sickness for the past week, the palace's doctor confirmed it this morning," Annie informed him. 

Again, Eren smiled and clapped excitedly, congratulating the couple again. Levi, who was watching the Omega closely, was thinking to himself; would the brunet be this excited when he finds out he's pregnant? Or would he be totally devastated? Levi knew that he would have a hard time settling down here, but the boy has to know that everyone - including people in and out of the kingdom - will be expecting them to conceive either their wedding night or during Eren's next heat. They have to produce an heir, after all.

Though Levi decided not to think about that, joining his Omega in the conversation about the baby - whether they wanted it to be a boy or a girl, Alpha, Omega or Beta, the two replying they just want it to be healthy. Levi ignored the looks he received from his sister, though decided after five minutes of receiving them to pull her aside and talk to her.

"What is it, Mika?" 

"What are you going to do?" She asked him, her voice hushed.

"What are you talking about?" He replied, confused as to why his sister was acting strangely.

"Annie and I are having a baby, Levi, and we're not even taking over the kingdom - you are, mum and dad will be pissed that we're going to be the first to produce and heir - especially one that's not even going to rule the kingdom!"

"I'm sure it's fine, Mikasa, they can't expect me and Eren to suddenly jump each other's bones after only knowing one another for only a month and a bit, my birthday's soon anyway so I'll just tell them it slipped my mind."

"You better be right." She said before slipping back into the dining room where both their Omegas were mingling. 

And, oh, how wrong he was.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Not a chapter))

Hey guys. Im so terribly sorry for not updating in ages. Ive not really got an excuse as to why not but im having some emotional issues and writing fics takes a lot of energy as of late. I havent ditched any of these, and i will continue with them. Just please, give me time to get my energy back and feel happy with what i write. 

 

Love you guys x


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow hi I've been gone for a while but heres a new chapter -- thanks for being patient :)

It was the day of the banquet, and Eren still hadn't decided if he wanted to prosecute his dad. The Omega didn't want to ruin the banquet for himself or for others by thinking about it so he focused on being prepared for the amount of people he'll be surrounded by. Levi, who was currently still asleep, had chosen both of their outfits - wanting Eren to be surprised with his new 'fancy' clothes, as well as the fact that the two of them would be matching.

Though, it was too early for them to be up yet, Eren was wide awake, laying on his front facing the Alpha. His eyes roamed the Prince's face, taking in the smooth, pale skin and the slight sign of stubble on his chin. The man was beautiful, to say the least, and Eren didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky.

The Prince's eyes blinked open after Eren started to shuffle out of bed, tugging on the back of Eren's trousers to gain his attention, grumbling out a "Where you goin'?" 

"The bathroom, I need the toilet and a bath." Eren said as he stood, pulling the shirt he had on,  _Levi's shirt_ , over his bare thighs. Over the past few days, Eren and Levi had gotten closer to one another, both of them being able to keep up a conversation now, as they know - and want to know - more about each other.

"Here, I'll join you," Levi said as he sat up in bed, stretching before getting up and following Eren to the bathroom. The Omega blushed where he sat on the toilet as he watched Levi fill the bath up - the raven adding soap to create bubbles, and coughed to catch the Alpha's attention, "Are you, um, bathing with me?"

"Uh-huh," Levi responded before turning to look at the Omega, "If that's okay with you?"

Eren, not knowing if he  _was_ okay with it, stuttered out a few jumbled words before nodding his head and looking away. He felt extremely insecure whenever the Prince was looking at him, especially when he knew he wasn't the picture perfect Omega that the Prince was most likely expecting, and though he was comfortable with Levi, it wasn't as his mate, it was as his friend.

"Okay, the bath will be heated up in a moment, I'll go get towels, feel free to get in whenever you're ready." 

After Levi left and Eren washed his hands, he stripped out of his boxers and shirt before putting out the fire and slipping into the bath, sighing in relief at the relaxation it brought him. Though, the feeling only lasted a couple minutes, as Levi then came in with three towels. The raven placed them on the drying horse before stripping out him own clothes - not caring whether Eren stared or not. Said Omega looked away in embarrassment, slinking lower into the bathtub and pulling his legs up to his chest.

Levi stretched his back with a groan before stepping into the tub, on the opposite end to the brunet, spreading his legs and arms in an invitation to Eren, "C'mere."

The brunet hesitated before sliding across the bath and into Levi's arms, quickly turning around so his back was pressed up against Levi's chest.

"You know I've always wanted to ask you something," Levi started.

"Which is?"

"Is the language the two shop owners - Debby and Pixis?  - the language you grew up speaking?" The raven asked, splashing soapy water up onto the Omega's chest.

"Um, yes it it, but it was only because my mother was fluent in it, my dad spoke none of it nor did he care to learn it - he demanded I stopped speaking it after my mother died."

"Could you teach me some?"

"What? Why would you want to learn Scottish? It's outdated isn't it?" Eren asked the Prince, confused as to why the raven would be interested in learning a language that was so unneeded. 

"Because, my little Omega, I want to be able to talk to you in a language you're comfortable in, and I know you're comfortable with speaking Scottish," Levi explained.

"Oh, okay, I guess...I could teach you a little," Eren said as he sat up higher, so his head was just under Levi's chin, "Okay so lets start with the basics, and because it's more so slang, to say 'Hello,' you say, 'Awright,' now you say it."

"All right?" Levi mimicked, trying his hardest to pronounce the first word right.

"No, no," Eren laughed, "Aw-right, not  _all-_ right, try again."

" _Aw-_ right?"

"Yes! That's it, good, now try saying it fluently - without the pause," Eren encouraged.

"Awright?" 

"Well done! I mean, your accents a little bad because you usually speak so posh, but you've got the pronunciation is great," Eren smiled.

Levi laughed at the Omega, splashing more water onto him, "We going to continue or you just want to tease me some more?"

Eren giggled, rolling his head back onto the raven's shoulder, "Aye, bit slagging ye is fin."

"What?"

"Nothing, okay, to ask how are you, you say 'How urr ye?'"

"Could you repeat it, maybe a little slower this time?" Levi asked, chuckling a little.

"Okay, so it's, 'How....urr.....ye....', now you say it."

"How urr ye?" Levi tried, wincing at his accent that caused the words to sound nothing like Eren had pronounced.

Eren nodded and smiled, "You're definitely getting the hang of it, though the accent does need worked on just a tad."

"Good, at least I'm not a complete failure," Levi started and before Eren could butt in and disagree he continued, "Now come on, lets get cleaned quick and out this tub before we start pruning up and looking like my old man."

 

 

Once out of the bathroom, both thoroughly cleaned, Levi changed into his most formal outfit in another bedroom, his outfit being knee length shorts and a tight fitting tunic over a pristine white shirt with long sleeves that ended just past his wrists, the ends made of silk shaped into little arches. The tunic he wore was of a golden colour with a subtle sown flower pattern down where the buttons were placed. Over this he wore a rich red coloured knee length coat that had golden buttons sown down the entire length on top of white silk, though the Prince left the coat undone, and on the sleeves of the coat there was more silk wrapped around where his wrists were in two large, thick stripes, buttons also sown onto the strip of silk higher up. He also wore white tights made of cotton and black pilgrim shows, the buckle of course being a golden colour, and wrapped around his waist he wore his belt and sword.

Levi, excited to show his Omega their matching outfits and wanting so see his reaction, had asked the maids to cover any mirrors in the room when helping Eren change. Though, what he hadn't expected to see when a maid let him back into the bedroom was Eren in only one a pair of Levi's underwear, sobbing uncontrollably with the Kuchel sitting beside him, a corset discarded on the bed beside them.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked as he came over to comfort his Omega, said boy latching onto him the moment he was close enough to.

"They-They're trying to make me wear a-a corset!" The brunet wailed, clinging onto his harder.

"Eren, sweatpea you have to wear a corset, you're an Omega like Annie and I, it's our formal wear," Kuchel said soothingly to him, rubbing his back.

"But-But why can I not wear formal clothes like-like Levi?"

"Because Levi's a Prince, hun, and you're a Princess, you can't wear the same clothes," Kuchel started, "Now come on, lets get you into your outfit for this evening."

"I don't want to wear a corset," Eren whispered to Levi, "Or a dress, _please_ don't make me wear them Levi."

"You have to, Eren," Levi whispered back, causing the Omega to begin to sob uncontrollably again.

Immediately Levi tried to console the brunet, but instead Eren pushed him off and stood from the bed, grabbing the corset and walking to the bathroom, the four maids following him in and locking the door behind them. The Prince could still here him sobbing on the other side of the door, as well as one of the maids soothing him, but it was obvious that she wasn't helping much.

Kuchel sighed agonizingly to herself before standing, "It's a poor shame but he'll have to get used to our customs, it's obvious his father didn't introduce wearing dresses to him, but I'm guessing he wasn't planning to nor had he had the chance to."

Levi just nodded, staring blankly at the bathroom door whilst listening to the Omega sob. Levi was shocked when his mother spoke again, "I'm not sure how in the world we're going to tell him you're going to be starting to try for a baby tonight."

"What? Why would Eren and I be trying for a baby?"

"It's almost your birthday, Levi, and we need to announce the new princess to the Kingdom and what better way than to announce that he's pregnant as well? You know that if we had found him quicker you both would have had time to mingle before all this, but we didn't, so we have to quicken up the introductions and start the process of you two making an heir."

"He's not ready.  _I'm_ not ready. We can't tell him tonight that we're expecting him to be pregnant!" Levi argued, eyes flickering to the bathroom door where Eren was changing.

"I understand Levi, but its necessary. I'll have a talk with your father and see if we can postpone it but I'm doubtful." Kuchel reasoned 

"Thank you, mother, how about you go get ready for the banquet and I'll wait for Eren, hm?"

"Yes, I will - you two meet the rest of the family and I in the foyer when you're ready but before the banquet starts."

"Will do," Levi smiled at his mother as she kissed his forehead and got up and left the room, leaving Levi to sigh to himself and rub his hands across his face. Tonight was going to be  _very_ eventful.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
